Gintama en Domino
by TuViejaEnTanga
Summary: Gintoki se encuentra caminando en una extraña ciudad y no recuerda cómo haber llegado allí. ¿Ahora qué va a hacer?
1. ¿Ciudad Domino?

Gintoki no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de situaciones extrañas; después de todo, vivir con una alien sádica y un virgen fanático de Otsu no era ninguna broma. Pero a veces en su vida solían pasar cosas de las cuales ni él sabía como reaccionar. Y ahora estaba en una de esas situaciones.

¿_Cómo carajos terminé en esta ciudad?_, se preguntó Gintoki caminando por una extraña ciudad, al parecer más moderna que Edo. Le llamó la atención no ver a ningún amanto por las calles, y ver que todo el mundo lo miraba como si fuera un extraño bicho.

_Debe ser por el calor. _Gintoki se encogió de hombros pensando que tarde o temprano todo el mundo moriría a consecuencia de los rayos gamma. Pero entonces se detuvo y se dio cuenta de algo. Él era la única persona en la calle que usaba ropas tradicionales. Todo el mundo en la calle llevaba trajes de trabajo, remeras y pantalones brillantes, ridículos para la opinión de Gintoki. ¡Y esos pelos! ¿Quién en su maldita vida podría teñirse el pelo de verde, rosa, azul o rojo? Ni siquiera en Edo era muy común ver gente con esas pintas.

Después de caminar un buen rato, decidió que le preguntaría a algún transeúnte en dónde se encontraba. Sobre la acera vio a un adolescente de pelo blanco y largo hasta los hombros, y decidió que le preguntaría a aquel sujeto.

-Disculpa, chico -le llamó la atención saludándolo con un gesto vago de mano.

-¿Sí? -El chico se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba, y se sorprendió al ver a un desconocido con ropas tradicionales típicas de un samurai y una espada de madera sujeta a la cintura.

-Perdón si te retraso para alguna cita con alguna colegiala, chico, pero estoy algo confundido con respecto a mi ubicación. ¿Me puedes decir qué es esta ciudad?

El chico lo vio, una vez más, sorprendido. Y se ruborizó al repasar cada palabra que el extraño individuo pronunció.

-Emm...estoo.. no tengo novia, señor. -el rubor le desapareció de la cara- Me sorprende que no conozcas esta ciudad, señor. Estás en Domino, la ciudad central de Japón y en la que viven los mejores duelistas, incluyendo a Kaiba Seto y Muto Yugi.

El adulto lo miró con una cara de dándole a entender que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Se quedaron un largo minuto en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro y, cuando el chico estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, Gintoki lo calló.

-No me digas "señor", me haces sentir viejo. Me llamo Sakata Gintoki; gracias por decirme donde estoy.

El chico asintió y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas inocentes. A Gintoki el gesto le pareció vagamente familiar.

-Yo me llamo Bakura Ryo, un placer conocerlo Gintoki.

-Sí, un placer supongo. Bueno supongo que tiene otros asuntos que atender, gracias por la información.

-No es nada, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, Sakata-san.

Gintoki lo miró y notó cierta malicia en el tono de voz.

-Sí...como digas.

-Hasta pronto -dijo en tono alegre, y se fue.

_Eso fue raro_, pensó Gintoki. _Esa sonrisa... me hace acordar al hermano de Kagura._


	2. Atrapados en otro anime

Luego del extraño encuentro con ese tal Bakura, Gintoki recorrió un rato más la ciudad para buscar cualquier pista que de alguna manera le abriera la mente. Pensó que quizás se podía deber a alguna borrachera que tuvo al día anterior, pero sabía que no era así. Si se hubiese emborrachado, no estaría con los sentidos tan alerta, y además él estaba seguro de que no había ido a ningún bar a beber. Durante su recorrido descubrió que al parecer era muy popular un juego de cartas llamado "Duelo de Monstruos" ¡e incluso existían oficios relacionados con el juego!

Se detuvo en seco, y miró a lo lejos un imponente estadio. Por arriba de él, pasó volando un globo aerostático publicitario, con el nombre de una compañía llamada **Kaiba Corp. **en letras imprenta grises. Irritado, confundido y abatido, se adentró a una plaza que había visto unos edificios atrás y se echó bajo la sombra de un árbol a pensar.

_Ahora que lo pienso esto parece el escenario de un anime completamente diferenteee! ¿¡Cómo carajos terminé aquíii!? ¡Nuestro autor gorila nunca nos avisó de ningún nuevo crossover!_. pensó Gintoki, echando humos por la cabeza. Un minuto más tarde logró calmarse, e intentó pensar más racionalmente.

_Pero si fuese un crossover lo normal sería que nos hubiesen avisado. Como cuando hicimos uno con esos perdedores de los de Sket Dance. Pero tratándose de mi autor, puede ser cualquier cosa. Incluso quizás me metió en este anime sin ningún permiso de su autor y me estoy interponiendo en la historia. Ja, ja... pero no creo que pueda llegar tan lejos, ¿no? Ya bastantes problemas tenemos dentro en nuestro propio estudio de producción. Tampoco paran de hacernos denuncias por cosas inadecuadas que imponemos tanto en el manga como en el anime, y por los derechos de autor. Definitivamente no necesitamos que se nos junten más demandas. Si en el peor de los casos tuviera razón y me estoy interponiendo en la historia de este anime, mierda, sí que estamos jodidos. Piensa Gintoki, ¿qué harías en una situación como esta?... Tendría que evitar interponerme en el camino de cualquier personaje primordial y conocerlos. Llamar lo menos posible la atención hasta que todo esto sea solucionado y no sean muchos los daños ocasionados. Aunque ya de por sí, con mi presencia aquí, va a ocasionar bastante polémica. Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿cuál anime es este? No recuerdo ninguna ciudad llamada Domino..._

-Señor, ¿está usted bien? Una voz de niño sobresaltó a Gintoki, que por poco se golpea con una rama ubicada sobre su cabeza. El chico inclinó la cabeza en gesto de disculpa. Gintoki lo miró y no se sorprendió para nada al ver la extraña estructura de su pelo; a este punto ya se había acostumbrado a ver coloridas y animadas cabelleras. Su pelo estaba compuesto de tres tipos diferentes: rubio, morocho y pelirrojo; también tenía varios mechones que se esparcían por su cabeza como si fueran púas. Tenía ojos grandes e inocentes como el otro chico al que había conocido antes, pero que más sinceros. También era ridículamente bajito y llevaba un extraño triángulo dorado colgado al cuello.

-¿Eh? -dijo Gintoki, estupefacto.

-Le pregunté si estaba bien. Se ve pálido. Gintoki le quitó importancia con un gesto desmesurado de manos.

-No es nada, chico. No te tendrías que preocupar por los desconocidos. Si tanto tiempo libre tienes deberías ir a tu casa y estudiar -dijo Gintoki, con desaprobación en la voz.

El chico lo miró extrañado, como si no esperase esa respuesta.

-Disculpa si soy una molestia, señor. Sólo pasaba por aquí y me percaté de que no parecías sentirte muy bien. Perdón si soy entrometido.

Gintoki lo miró y alzó una ceja.

-Ahora me estás incomodando, chico. ¿Quién eres? No suele pasar seguido que alguien se porte tan cortésmente con un desconocido. O al menos en mi caso.

El chico sonrió al escuchar eso y tomó asiento en un banquillo junto al árbol donde yacía Gintoki.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿no? Tus ropas destacan mucho.

Gintoki simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Podrías decirlo así.

-Oh, perdón mi rudeza, me olvidé de presentarme; soy Yugi, mucho gusto.

-Gintoki -contestó el permanentado con vagueza.

-Y, ¿qué piensas hacer aho...?

-¡YUGII ,VEN, TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A LA TIENDA DE TU ABUELO!- interrumpió otro adolescente, alto y rubio de ojos celestes. Saludaba a Yugi con gestos exagerados de brazos desde la entrada del parque. Yugi se había tapado los oídos por el alto tono de voz de su amigo. Gintoki decidió que el rubio ya le caía mal.

-¡No seas tan ruidoso! -una chica de pelo corto y morocho apareció atrás suyo, y le golpeó la cabeza.

-Ayyy, eso dolió -dijo restregándose el chichón que ya se le empezaba a notar por entre la cabellera.

-Te lo tienes merecido, Joey -se burló otro muchacho que apareció al lado de la otra.

Al ver a sus amigos reunidos en la entrada de la plaza, esperándolo, Yugi se dio vuelta y miró a Gintoki.

-Me tengo que ir, mis amigos me están esperando. Fue un gusto hacerle compañía, Gintoki.

Y se marchó.

Gintoki observó al chico reuniéndose con sus amigos. De repente, las caras de ellos se tornaron más serias y discutieron de algo que Gintoki ni logró descifrar, ni le importó. Él sólo le prestaba atención a las expresiones, y vio que la cara de Yugi palidecía, y se le marcaban las arrugas de la frente; parecía estar preocupado por algo. Luego las caras de sus amigos se dieron vuelta y miraron a Gintoki con recelo. Él, sabiendo que quizás estaban hablando de él, tomó un nuevo interés por el césped. _Tan verde y tan vital para la Tierra_, pensó Gintoki, aún ignorando las miradas de los amigos de Yugi. Al cabo de un minuto, los muchachos retomaron su camino de ida a la "Tienda del Abuelo" y Gintoki nuevamente se sintió solo. Se encontró a sí mismo recordando sus desventuras en la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Kagura y Shinpachi en ese momento y si lograría salir de esta. Pero entonces una luz plateada dentro de él volvió a fulminar con destreza, al escuchar una voz conocida llamándolo:

-¡GIN-SAN/CHAN! Inmediatamente se puso de pie de un salto, y miró a su alrededor con esperanza.

-¿KAGURAA? ¿SHIINPACHII? -los llamó a toda voz. Haciendo caso al llamado, Kagura y Shinpachi aparecieron frente a él en un instante; derribándole y tirándolo al piso en un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡Gin-chan! No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos -dijo Kagura, lágrimas corriendo mejillas abajo.

-Le preguntamos a todo el mundo en esta maldita ciudad si te habían visto en algún lado, y por suerte nos tropezamos con este tipo de pelo blanco que nos dijo que te vio -dijo Shinpachi, tensando los brazos.

-No me gusta esta ciudad, Gin-chan. Hay demasiadas cabelleras coloradas.

-Sí, y además todos parecen estar obsesionados por un tonto juego de cartas -agregó Shinpachi. Gintoki los miró con una sonrisa, suficiente para parar el llanto de sus dos compañeros.

-Me alegro de que me hayan encontrado, chicos. Por cierto, ¿alguno sabe como es que llegamos aquí? Shinpachi y Kagura intercambiaron miradas.

-Esperábamos que vos lo supieras, Gin-san -dijo Shinpachi, perplejo. A esto, Gintoki frunció el ceño.

-Esto va a ser muy complicado -murmuró abatido -. Parece ser que vamos a tener una larga charla. Kagura y Shinpachi lo miraron expectantes, ansiosos por obtener respuestas.

Gintoki les contó acerca de cómo, de la nada, se había encontrado hace un par de horas caminando por las calles de Domino, con la memoria nublada. Les contó de el extraño individuo de pelo blanco que había conocido en la calle, y de el chico de pelo tricolor con un triángulo dorado aferrado a una cadena sobre el cuello. Kagura y Shinpachi escucharon atentamente con miradas serias y dijeron que ellos también se habían encontrado con el tal Bakura en una tienda de juegos. Allí, Shinpachi y Kagura se habían metido con el propósito de preguntar si lo habían visto a Gintoki por algún lado y fue aquel individuo quien, para sorpresa de todos los presentes allí, respondió. También habían confirmado haber visto a los amigos de Yugi en la tienda.

Para la desilusión de los tres Yorozuya, eso era lo mucho que había para comentar de los hechos pasados. Gintoki luego les contó acerca de su teoría, de por qué se encontraban allí. Al escucharlo, Kagura y Shinpachi abrieron los ojos, como si de repente alguien los hubiera despertado de su trance por medio de un cubo de agua helada.

-¡Eso no es posible, Gin-san! Nuestro autor no es tan estúpido como para meternos en un gran lío como este. Es decir, sí, él tiene lo suyo...pero aún así no justifica que pueda alcanzar tales límites. Sería como sumergirse directamente a una tormenta de arena sin la más leve protección. ¡Sería un desastre! -casi gritó Shinpachi.

-Gin-chan, nuestro autor gorila no es tan estúpido, ¿verdad? -Kagura miró a Gintoki a los ojos, y no encontró ningún tipo de emoción semejante a la burla.

-Pero en el caso de que tuvieras razón, podría ser posible que estuviéramos reescribiendo la historia de este anime en este mismo momento. Podría ser posible incluso que aquellos tipos a los que conocimos fueran de hecho los personajes principales -terció Shinpachi. Antes de que Gintoki abriese la boca para contestar, una luz brillante apareció frente a ellos. Los tres Yorozuya se protegieron de la cegadora luz y cuando esta desapareció, miraron para ver qué acababa de aparecer. Escucharon un sonido de animal y por poco se les cae las mandíbulas al ver quien estaba allí parado, restregándose la nariz con un dedo y rascándose la cabeza con otro.

-Es...¡ES NUESTRO AUTOORRR! -aulló Shinpachi.


	3. Mientras tanto en la vida de Sorachi

**_5__ horas antes en el estudio de __Hideaki Sorachi..._**

_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Se me han acabado las papitas y tampoco quedan bananas, ARGGH. Además debo hacer el nuevo capítulo de Gintama para mañana y ya son las 8:50 de la noche. Teeengoo hambree..._

Sonó el teléfono de la habitación y, con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, Sorachi se arrastró hacia éste y atendió.

-¿Síiii? Sorachi al habla.

-_Señor Hideaki, ¿de verdad eres tú? Oh, gracias a Dios, no sabes lo que me costó conseguir su número privado. _-Habló una voz agobiada.

-¿Eh? Si eres uno de esos fanáticos obsesivos que harían lo que sea por hablar conmigo, lo lamento pero ahora no estoy de humor, ni de onda. Y si lo que quieres es pedirme clases de dibujos, pídeselos a Masashi Kishimoto.

-_No se trata de eso, señor, me temo que hay asuntos más serios entre manos. _Al oír el repentino cambio de voz en la persona, Sorachi entrecerró los ojos y habló con moderación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Más importante, ¿_quién _eres?

_-Me llamo Hiroshi Eita. Trabajo como bibliotecario en el centro, Hideaki-san._

-Mmm..creo que he oído hablar de usted. Eres un bibliotecario de buena fama por lo que sé.

_-Puede ser, pero eso carece de importancia ahora mismo. Lo he llamado por una razón, y puede que necesite estar listo antes de oír lo que estoy a punto de decir._

Sorachi aguzó los oídos.

-Hable ya, el suspenso me mata.

_-He oído noticias de que Oshiro Hayate estuvo infiltrándose recientemente en su estudio de producción de Gintama._

Silencio.

-¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Sorachi, impactado.

_-No me lo hagas repetir otra vez, Hideaki-san._

Sorachi cerró el puño con dureza y apretó los dientes. El color desapareció de su cara y sintió un breve mareo.

-No puede ser. Ese hombre ha jurado no volver a trabajar nunca más conmigo. Debes estar equivocado.

_-Me temo que no lo estoy. Escucha, Hideaki-san, sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Tu puedes hacer lo que gustes, aunque con toda honestidad deseo lo mejor, soy fanático de Gintama verás..._

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! No eres más que un acosador, ¿verdad? Te estás inventando todo este verso, ¿veerdaad?

-_No, no es eso lo que quise decir, Hideaki-san. Realmente estoy siendo serio._

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en vos, entonces? -preguntó Sorachi, sospechoso.

-_Eso depende de usted. Tengo pruebas. Si las desea sugiero que nos encontremos ahora mismo en el bar que hay a la vuelta de su estudio, ¿qué decís?_

-Me parece perfecto -concordó Sorachi.

Sin decir otra palabra más, colgó el teléfono de línea y salió a la calle, no sin antes guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y cerrar el estudio con llave. También decidió activar unas cámaras espía que había dentro. Sólo por si acaso. En realidad él no era muy paranoico para usar uno de esos artilugios raros en su propio estudio; pero aún así, un amigo suyo de la facultad le insistió que comprara una en caso de robo o lo que fuera. Se hizo una nota mental para agradecerle más tarde. Ahora tenía otros planes en mente. La reputación de Gintama y de él mismo estaban en juego. Debía zanjar todos estos asunto cuanto antes e intentar salir lo menos herido posible. Pero no era eso exactamente lo que andaba dando vueltas por su cabeza como una flota sin rumbo. Una vez más, Oshiro Hayate era el artífice de todas las enredaderas que surcaban su mente como un gran estepicursor.

Sorachi finalmente llegó a la entrada del bar y, antes de entrar, tomó una bocanada de aire. Allí, en una mesa apartada, vio a un tipo de pelo negro largo sujeto en una coleta, remera negra y pantalones verdes viejos. Al verlo, el tipo inclinó la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente, y Sorachi se aventuró a abrirse paso hacia él.

-Buenas tardes, Hideaki-san -dijo con cortesía.

-No me vengas con esa mierda, cuéntame de una maldita vez lo que está sucediendo -le cortó Sorachi.

Hiroshi Eita sonrió.

-Siempre yendo al grano, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, antes que nada te mostraré unas fotos que quizás te puedan convencer acerca de la repentina aparición del querido Hayate.

-Mostrámelas -le incitó Sorachi, mirando la bolsa negra con una mueca de dolor.

Eita abrió la bolsa y de allí sacó tres fotos a color. En una de ellas, se mostraba a un hombre de poco pelo y canoso frente al estudio de grabación de Gintama, mirando por encima del hombro como esperando a que nadie se le acerque. En la segunda se lo mostraba abriendo a la fuerza el cerrojo de la puerta principal y, en la última, finalmente logró burlar la seguridad y entrar. Sorachi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-No puede ser...

-Lamentablemente, sí.

-¡Sabía que ese imbécil aún no se daría por vencido! Lo debería haber mandado al demonio cuando recién lo conocí.

-¿Cuál es exactamente su relación con este sujeto, Hideaki-san?

Sorachi lo miró dubitativo.

-Espera..ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién eres y por qué me estás ayudando?

Eita suspiró.

-Ya le dije, Hideaki-san, soy Hiroshi Eita, bibliotecario del centro. Miro Gintama.

-Oh, bien entonces. Pero realmente me sorprende que uno de mis fanáticos tenga los huevos para meterse en mi vida privada y encima contactar a mi número privado -dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

Eita se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad.

-Tengo mis fuentes.

-Ch, da igual. Gracias por contarme esto, y aunque aún pienso que no eres totalmente confiable...a la mierda, qué más da.

-Entonces sugiero que hagas algo al respecto, Hideaki-san. Si lo que dice es cierto y este hombre sólo trae problemas, te podría terminar costando muy caro al final.

-No hables como si conocieras nuestra relación, Hanawa, se trata de un tema privado.

-Es Hiroshi, no Hanawa. -Su respuesta cayó a oídos sordos.

-Vos me vas a ayudar, Hanawa. ¡Juntos lograremos salvar a Gintama de las manos de este insecto! -dijo Sorachi con entusiasmo.

-¡Genial! Pero dime...emm..¿quién es Hayate, exactamente?

La cara de Sorachi se distorsionó hasta transformarse en una mueca de disgusto.

-Fue alguien con quien trabajé hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no lo creas, él fue la razón por la que hice Gintama. Hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos amigos...pero ese tiempo ya pasó. Ahora no es más que un vagabundo sin rumbo, que intenta cagarse en los trabajos de los demás.

-Hideaki-san...no quiero ofenderlo, pero eso suena a que es muy parecido a usted.

Sorachi lo ignoró.

-Trabajamos juntos, sí, pero ambos teníamos ideas diferentes. Él quería un manga que tratara de ninjas, yo de samurais. Él prefería el drama, yo la comedia; él quería un Kakashi, yo un Gintoki...

-Sí, sí, andá al punto de una buena vez. -Por primera vez, Eita se estaba impacientando.

Sorachi lo miró y suspiró.

-Lo que importa es que yo logré triunfar, en cambio él no. A partir de ese momento empezó a odiarme de manera como si fuera su suegra. Aún peor incluso. Le dí la oportunidad de trabajar conmigo en Gintama, pero siempre buscaba la manera de joder mis trabajos. Después de echarlo nunca jamás volví a escuchar de él. Al menos hasta el día de hoy.

-Ya veo...

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, tomando un café que la mesera les había traído durante su conversación. Entonces Sorachi, una vez terminado el café, se levantó de la silla y le indicó a Eita que lo siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó.

-Vayamos a mi estudio de producción. Dejé unas cámaras espía encendidas y sospecho que habrán captado algo.

Llegaron al estudio de producción del anime de Gintama, y todo parecía estar en orden. Excepto por una cosa...

-Parece que las cámaras captaron algo -dijo Sorachi aparentando desinterés.

A continuación, conectó las cámaras a una computadora portátil y le puso _play _al video.

La pantalla se dividió en cuatro y en cada una se mostraba una parte diferente del departamento. En la pantalla n°1 se mostraba el pasillo que conectaba a la puerta principal y al baño. La pantalla n°2 mostraba el interior del baño; la pantalla n°3 mostraba la cocina y la última pantalla mostraba el estudio de grabación.

Eita se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Es en serio? -dijo.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Sorachi.

-¿Desaprovechaste dos cámaras, poniéndolas en el baño y en la cocina? ¿Qué eres, un acosador? ¿Quieres ver a tus compañeros cagando? ¿Quieres espiar que no coman nada tuyo?

Sorachi lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Me estás llamando acosador? ¡Para nada! Lo que sucede esque a Hayate le gustan mucho los baños y las cocinas, asique se me ocurrió que sería buena idea poner cámaras allí.

-Es un chiste, ¿no?

-No, no lo es.

Eita estuvo a punto de contestar algo más, cuando de repente alguien apareció en la pantalla n°2.

-¡Es él! -exclamó Sorachi.

Hayate abrió la puerta del baño y miró el contorno; luego se sentó en el inodoro y sacó una revista de adultos y comenzó a leer.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -dijo Eita, mirando la pantalla con perplejidad.

-Oh, Dios mío, no puede ser -murmuró Sorachi.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ha comenzado -contestó en tono profético.

-¿Comenzado qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿De cagar?

-No es tan simple como suena, Hanawa. Cuando Hayate lee pornografía mientras caga, es señal de que no se trae nada saludable entre manos.

-¡Lo único que no es saludable es tu forma de pensar! -le espetó Eita -.¡¿De dónde diablos sacas esas conclusiones?

Sorachi lo miró con semblante impasivo.

-Confía en mí -fue lo único que dijo antes de que volviese a aparecer el mismo hombre, sólo que esta vez en la cocina.

-¿Y ahora qué hace? -preguntó Eita, observando cómo el sujeto abría la nevera y sacaba dos envoltorios de papitas redondas.

-¡Entonces fue él quien todo este tiempo estuvo hurgando en mi comida! ¡Maldito, me las va a pagar! ¡Y lo digo literalmente!

Eita por poco cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado. En un manga le hubiese parecido gracioso aquel diálogo, pero en la vida real, en momentos serios...Hideaki Sorachi era realmente una persona increíble, había pensado el bibliotecario Hiroshi Eita. Era muy impredecible, podía pasar de ser alguien completamente serio, a ser alguien ridículamente tonto. Y eso le fascinaba.

Eita se rió.

-¡Ey! ¿De qué te reís? No tienes idea de lo seria que es la situación, ¿cierto?

Le fue difícil conseguir articular palabra en medio de tanta risa, asique en vez de responderle, se calló. Entones vieron la pantalla n°4, y ahí sí se quedaron mudos. En ella aparecía el hombre canoso Hayate, mezclando unos papeles con otros. Entonces unos tipos más aparecieron con él (no pudieron identificarlos ya que vestían capuchas negras) y conectaron un pendrive a una computadora del estudio. Entonces Sorachi y Eita vieron lo peor. Allí estaban los Yorozuya caminando como si nada en una ciudad que no formaba parte de Gintama. Y personajes con cabelleras coloradas.

-¡Oh, Jesús! ¿Qué les pasa en el pelo? -exclamó Sorachi, horrorizado.

-¡¿Y eso a quién le importa?! Mira bien lo que está sucediendo -dijo Eita.

Sorachi miró fijamente la pantalla por unos segundos, y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

-No. Puede. Ser.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? Los chicos están en...

-¡Es una pandemia! ¡Esos tipos están enfermos de la cabeza, literalmente! ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel como para darles esos cortes de cabello? ¡Es impensable!

-¡Hideaki-san, no seas estúpido! Fíjate bien, ¿no te parece conocido ese escenario? Es un anime que está destinado al público menor, un anime que no tiene nada que ver con Gintama y que no hace chistes obscenos, ¡es Yu-Gi-Oh, carajo!

El integrar esa nueva información, Sorachi sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-Entonces, eso significa...

-¡Exacto! Significa que si esto sale al público, te harán denuncias tremendas por el copyright. Y no serás el único perjudicado, a Takahashi Kazuki también lo demandarán por mostrar contenidos y vocabularios propios de Gintama y no infantiles como deben de ser. Debemos advertirle al señor Takahashi de esta conspiración antes de que lo malinterprete todo y piense que es usted el responsable.

Eita hizo amago de salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Sorachi.

-Espera, antes de que vayamos a visitar a Kazuki, debo hacer algo -dijo Sorachi con seriedad.

-¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué es tan importante ahora que el destino de Gintama, Hideaki-san?

Sorachi no le respondió, en cambio, se dirigió al estudio de producción y Eita lo siguió con curiosidad. Al entrar a la sala, Sorachi encendió una PC y comenzó a escribir en el teclado una serie de códigos y números incomprensibles para cualquiera que no supiera nada de computación.

-¿Qué haces, Hideaki-san?

Sorachi paró de escribir y una ventana naranja apareció.

-Hace un tiempo instalé en este dispositivo un programa que me permite registrar cualquier tipo de archivo o programa que se infiltre a través de un cable, Bluetooth, o lo que se te ocurra. Da igual que después lo eliminen, este bebé guardará cualquier cosa que se infiltre.

Al escuchar eso, a Eita se le iluminó la cara.

-Entonces eso significa que podremos ver que está sucediendo en Yu-Gi-Oh ahora mismo, ¿no?

-En efecto, antes de ir a visitar a Kazuki le dejaré un mensaje a los Yorozuya, para que comprendan lo grave de la situación y para que sean cuidadosos.

-¿Pensás que te harán caso? -preguntó Eita, no muy confiado.

-Tratándose de los personajes que yo mismo creé...es difícil decirlo. Pero quizás valga la pena.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es tu idea? ¿Dejarles una carta?

-No, filtraré a mi personaje de gorila en la ubicación exacta en la que se encuentran los Yorozuya.

-¿Podés hacer eso? -preguntó Eita, incrédulo.

-Sí, pero deberá ser un mensaje breve y que pase desapercibido por Hayate.

-Genial, entonces hazlo cuanto antes.

-Ya mismo lo estoy haciendo.

Y sí que lo hizo.


	4. Sucesos inesperados

Yugi y sus amigos, luego de reunirse en la entrada del parque, caminaron en direción a la tienda de juegos del abuelo, y de camino compraron unas hamburguesas en Burger World para comerlas allí reunidos en la casa. Estaban los cuatro reunidos en una mesa, comiendo y charlando acerca de los eventos anteriores.

-Esos tipos...siento que hay algo mal en ellos -dijo Tea.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

-Sí, es verdad. Es...no sé. Los siento como incorrectos, como si en realidad no perteneciesen aquí. Es extraño -comentó Tristán.

-Aquellos dos chicos que nos encontramos acá en la tienda no parecían ser tan malos, pero aquel tipo en el parque...no confío en él -dijo Joey.

-No sé, Joey. No parecía ser un mal tipo -dijo Yugi, con timidez.

-Eres demasiado confiado, Yugi. Podría tratarse de alguien peligroso, por lo que sé. ¿No has visto esa espada de madera que lleva consigo? Es sospechoso -le respondió Tristán.

-Yami me dijo lo mismo, pero no me dijo nada cuando me acerqué a hablarle.

-¿Qué te contó exactamente, Yugi? -preguntó Tea.

Yugi se puso el dedo en el labio inferior, intentando recordar.

-Nada en particular...me dijo que se llamaba Gintoki y que no era de por aquí. No pude preguntarle mucho más porque para entonces ustedes ya estaban esperándome en la entrada. Pero al parecer no se sentía muy cómodo con mi presencia.

-Eso le suele pasar a la gente cuando le habla un desconocido, Yugi -dijo Joey con tono de burla.

-¿Y qué hay de esos dos a los que se encontraron acá en la tienda de mi abuelo? ¿Quiénes eran? -preguntó Yugi, intrigado.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas.

_**Escena retrospectiva...**_

_Tea, Joey,Tristán y Ryo estaban en la tienda del abuelo de Yugi, charlando de cosas sin importancias, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y unos desconocidos entraron con miradas angustiadas. Uno de ellos era un chico de pelo negro y gafas redondas con un atuendo tradicional y una espada de madera sujeta en la cintura. El otro era una niña que usaba ropas chinas y llevaba el pelo pelirrojo sujeto en dos coletas._

_-¡Oiiigaaaaan! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a un tipo que usaba unas prendas parecidas a las mías y que tiene pelo blanco y permanentado? -preguntó el de pelo negro._

_-Por favor, dígannos si saben, es un sujeto con ojos de pez muerto y huele a desgracia -completó la china._

_Joey, Tea y Tristán intercambiaron miradas confundidos, Ryo simplemente los miraba con curiosidad preguntándose que querría decir la niña con "huele a desgracia"._

_-Emm...¿y ustedes son...? -preguntó Tea._

_-Ella es Kagura y yo Shinpachi. Ambos pertenecemos a la Yorozuya, y Gintoki es nuestro jefe. Al que buscamos._

_Más caras confusas. Dejando de lado a Ryo._

_-Oh, ¿hablan de Sakata-san? Lo vi en la calle, me preguntó por su ubicación. No parecía estar muy orientado -dijo Ryo, sonriendo._

_Joey, Tea y Tristán lo miraron con extrañeza._

_-¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde fue? -preguntó el ahora identificado como Shinpachi._

_-Si la memoria no me falla, creo haberlo visto entrar en un parque de por aquí cerca._

_-¡Muchas gracias! Se lo agradecemos mucho..._

_-Bakura Ryo._

_-¡Muchísimas gracias, Bakura-san! -dijeron ambos Kagura y Shinpachi, antes de volverse a la puerta._

_Cuando los dos extraños se fueron, un extraño silencio pareció embriagar el ambiente._

_Joey fue el primero en romperlo._

_-Y...¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que es la Yorozuya? -preguntó inconscientemente._

_-Ni la más pálida idea -respondió Tristán._

_-Por cierto, Ryo, ¿realmente viste a ese tal Gintoki? -preguntó Tea, dirigiéndose al albino._

_-Sí. Es lo que dije -respondió Bakura._

_-¿Y qué te pareció? -preguntó Tristán._

_-Era un tipo raro. No hablé mucho con él, asíque no pudo decir mucho._

_-Ya veo... -los tres suspiraron._

_**Final de la escena retrospectiva.**_

-¿Entonces Gintoki es el jefe de esos dos chicos, y se hacen llamar a sí mismos los Yorozuya? Me pregunto que hacen en su trabajo -musitó Yugi, pensando.

-Quien en realidad me preocupa es Bakura. Parecía estar muy confiado al hablar con esos sujetos -dijo Joey.

-Dejando todo esto de lado, me preocupa Kaiba. Últimamente ha estado más retraído de lo usual; ya casi nunca asiste a clases y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en sus experimentos -dijo Yugi, sintiendose preocupado por su rival.

Sus tres amigos de corazón le sonrieron.

-No te preocupes por ese idiota, Yugi. Ya sabés como es él, cuando se propone a hacer lo que sea le dedica toda la voluntad -lo intentó animar Joey.

-Joey tiene razón, además ya conoces lo obsesivo que se puede poner Kaiba. No es nada nuevo -aportó Tristán.

-Animate -sonrió Tea.

Yugi consiguió sonreír.

-Gracias chicos...

* * *

La oficina de Seto Kaiba se hallaba en la penumbra, silenciosa y vigilante. El famosísimo jefe de la compañia se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, en medio de la penumbra, con la mirada baja, los dedos entrelazados y los ojos desenfocados. Era la postura que usualmente solía adoptar para sumirse a sí mismo a un estado de concentración absoluta.

_¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? _Era la pregunta que tintineaba en su mente como el golpe de una cuchara a un vaso de vidrio.

_**Escena retrospectiva...**_

_Seto Kaiba acababa de finalizar unos negocios con una compañía de tecnología extranjera de Miami y, luego de un agobiante viaje en avión, se encontraba en camino a su mansión por medio de una limosina negra. Estaba pensando en su hermanito menor, Mokuba, cuando la limosina dio la vuelta hacia unas calles más oscuras y el motor se apagó de golpe. Kaiba le dirigió al conductor una mirada severa._

_-¿Qué diablos es esto, estúpido conductor? -dijo Kaiba con tono autoritario._

_-Lo lamento, señor. Parece ser una falla del motor. Espere aquí, sólo será un segundo -se disculpó el conductor y, acto seguido, salió del vehículo y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la limosina a revisar si todo estaba en orden._

_Kaiba suspiró indignado, y le llamó la atención, a lo lejos en un callejón, unas siluetas negras (eran cuatro, creía) que parloteaban entre ellas. Kaiba entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y se puso en las orejas unos auriculas minúsculos, que había diseñado él mismo para escuchar voces a larga distancia. Lo que escuchó le heló la sangre._

_-¿Está todo listo? -preguntó uno de ellos. Su voz era nasal y algo chillona._

_-Sí, hemos traído a los Yorozuya como el amo lo pidió -contestó otro. Este tenía una voz grave y profunda._

_-Pronto la Yorozuya provocará caos aquí y ambos serán cancelados -dijo otro ojos brillantes en la oscuridad._

_-Regresemos pronto con el amo e informémosle de nuestro éxito en la misión -dijo el último. Era alto y corpulento, y a Kaiba se le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que aquel ser era capaz de ver a través de su alma con sólo clavarle la mirada._

_Los cuatro individuos se metieron en un portal negro y desaparecieron en la penumbra. Kaiba miró el sitio donde hace pocos segundos estaban parados los hombres de negro y preguntas lo azotaron como una madre despertando a un hijo para ir al colegio._

_¿A qué se referían con cancelar ambos mundos? ¿Quiénes eran esos tal Yorozuya y cómo era eso de que sembrarían el caos? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Quién era el amo de aquellos siniestros tipos?_

_**Final de la escena retrospectiva...**_

Kaiba se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con la otra se frotó la frente. Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza acechándolo, y sabía que necesitaba descansar. Se prometió a sí mismo que al día siguiente iría al colegio para no preocupar demasiado a su hermano menor. Lo último que quería hacer era lastimarlo de nuevo. Eso no estaría para nada bien. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró incorporarse y salió de su oficina, en busca de algo de aire fresco. A lo largo del pasillo se encontró con su hermano, y éste lo deslumbró con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermano! Al fin has salido de tu cueva. ¿Qué era lo que te preocupaba tanto, hermano? ¿Estás bien ahora? -preguntó con preocupación.

Kaiba le sonrió un poco y le despeinó el pelo con una mano.

-No es nada, Mokuba. ¿Querés que salgamos un poco afuera? Te compraré un helado.

-¡Sí! -Mokuba saltó de alegría, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

-Vamos entonces.

* * *

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto -dijo Shinpachi, buscando un uniforme de su talla.

-Es lo que el gorila nos dijo que hagamos. Supongo que tiene sus razones -dijo Gintoki, sentado en un sillón.

-Los uniformes de este colegio son un asco. ¿Por qué tiene que ser azul? ¿Por qué no rojo? -se quejó Kagura, viendo con desprecio su uniforme.

-No te quejes por eso, Kagura. Peor aún es estar en mi situación por tener que darle clases a todo un salón lleno de adolescentes con sueños y objetivos inútiles que seguramente nunca llegarán a lograr -dijo Gintoki.

-¡Eso es muy cruel, Gin-san! Ni se te ocurra decir ese tipo de cosas frente a los personajes de este anime. Recuerda lo que dijo el autor gorila; lo último que necesitamos es infectar este anime con nuestro extraño sentido del humor -dijo Shinpachi.

-Cálmate Pattsuan, eso no pasará. Oh, mirá. Ese uniforme es justo de tu talle.

-Es bastante cómodo, me parece que me quedaré con este -dijo Shinpachi viéndose en el espejo.

-Ya encontré mi talle también -se unió Kagura.

-Bueno, en mi caso creo que me quedaré con esta bata de laboratorio. Es un clásico en los colegios -dijo Gintoki, antes de dirigirse a la salida de la tienda.

_**Escena retrospectiva...**_

_-Es...¡ES NUESTRO AUTOOOR! -gritó literalmente Shinpachi._

_El gorila los vio y se metió un dedo en la nariz, su expresión estúpida como siempre. Pero al hablar, sorpredió a los tres integrantes de la Yorozuya._

_-No tengo mucho tiempo, necesito hablarles ahora mismo -dijo, por primera vez, con voz seria. _

_-Escupilo ya, ¿qué sucede? -Gintoki fue el primero en reaccionar._

_Al confirmar que los tres prestaban atención, Sorachi procedió._

_-Como verán, este no es su anime. Y no, no fui yo quien los envió acá. Por el contrario, fue un tipo que busca destruir Gintama. Su nombre es Oshiro Hayate, y el anime al que los envió se llama Yu-Gi-Oh. Antes que nada, les diré que Yu-Gi-Oh es un anime ambientado al público infantil, es decir, cualquier chiste obsceno y fuera de contexto significará una denuncia al productor de este anime. Aún no he hablado con su autor, pero lo voy a hacer, y juntos vamos a buscar la mejor solución posible para sacarlos de este apuro._

_Los Yorozuya miraron al gorila con ojos abiertos como platos, aún intentando asimilar la información. Sorachi prosiguió._

_-Estamos en tiempos de crisis, asique lo mejor será que sean pacientes y esperen a que todo este asunto sea sanjado. Por el momento esta es mi consigna para ustedes: primero, traten de no entablar relación con los personajes importantes -dijo Sorachi, mostrándoles una foto en la se mostraba a Yugi y sus amigos; a Bakura, a Seto Kaiba y Mokuba y al abuelito de Yugi -. Y créanme cuando les digo que estos son tan solo unos pocos personajes del anime; lamentablemente no conseguí una foto con todos, asique simplemente señalé a algunos de los principales con quienes muy posiblemente se vayan a cruzar. Segundo: Yu-Gi-Oh, a diferencia de Gintama, no es un anime paródico. Por lo tanto, ellos se concentran simple y únicamente en su mundo. No saben lo que es Gintama y no entenderán el concepto de Yu-Gi-Oh como un anime. Ellos creen que son reales y no comprenden ninguna clase de relación con su autor, que por cierto se llama Kazuki Takahashi. ¿Me siguen hasta acá?_

_Los Yorozuya no hablaron, pero asintieron firmemente con la cabeza._

_-Bien. Tercero: Ya se lo dije, pero por las dudas se los repetiré porque es algo de suma importancia y, si se descuidan, puede significar el fin para nosotros -dijo Sorachi con absoluta seriedad -. No hagan chistes extraños o de doble sentido. Traten de comportarse de manera infantil, pero no se pasen mucho. Pueden ser ustedes mismos pero, por favor, no la caguen._

_-Sí, sí. Entendido, gorila, ¿algo más? -dijo Gintoki, impacientándose._

_-Sí. Dos cosas más. Los he incrito en el colegio secundario de Domino. Kagura y Shinpachi serán estudiantes y Gintoki, debido a su edad, será el profesor._

_-¡¿EHHH?! -exclamaron los tres al unísono._

_-Ya lo escucharon. Y una cosa más, lo hablaré con Kazuki primero pero, como verán, este anime se centra principalmente en un juego de cartas llamado "Duelo de Monstruos". Discutiré con Kazuki y voy a ver si puedo crearles un mazo de cartas a cada uno de ustedes._

_-¿QUÉE? ¿Para qué necesitaríamos uno? ¡Es absurdo, maldición! ¡No lo puedo aceptar! -exclamó Shinpachi, indignado._

_-Calmá las tetas, Shinpachi. A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta esta situación, pero vamos a tener que arreglárnosla solos. Un samurai nunca baja las defensas frente a su enemigo, no importa en qué aprieto se encuentre -lo calmó Gintoki._

_-Gin-san..._

_-Gin-chan tiene razón, Shinpachi. Vamos a lograr salir de esta, aunque tengamos que cortar algunas k*ntamas -dijo Kagura con una sonrisa._

_-¡Kagura-chaaan! ¡Esas no son cosas que una chica de tu edad deba decir! _

_-Bueno, parece que se me acaba el tiempo. Los veré cuando pueda, chicos. Les recomendaría ir ahora a comprar los uniformes, mañana comenzarán su primer día en el colegio. Adióoos_

_Y se esfumó._

_Los tres Yorozuya miraron lo que antes era la silueta de un gorila. Gintoki fue el primero en romper el silencio._

_-Bueno, ¿a qué esperan? vamos de compras._

_**Fin de la escena retrospectiva...**_

Luego de comprar los uniformes, con el montón de dinero que el gorila les había dejado, fueron a hospedarse en una habitación de hotel. Lo primero que hicieron, fue dirigirse al comedor, en busca de algo para comer. Gintoki le exigía a un mozo que le diera leche de fresa y él pobre hombre simplemente se limitaba a decir pacientemente que no tenían de esa clase. Kagura intentaba comerse toda la comida del bufet y Shinpachi intentaba detenerla, diciéndole que los terminarían echando del hotel. Milagrosamente se salvaron y se dirigieron a la habitación, a platicar un poco antes de acostarse.

-Entonces parece ser que mañana comenzaremos primer año de secundaria...que divertido -dijo Shinpachi en tono deprimente.

-Y yo seré el profesor de un montón de mocosos inútiles. No sé si podré sobrevivir -dijo Gintoki.

-Yo nunca fui al colegio. Debe ser divertido, ¿no? -preguntó Kagura, sonriendo.

Los dos chicos la miraron con desaprobación.

-Bueno, mañana va a ser un largo día, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir -dijo Gintoki, aplaudiendo con las manos.

Para entonces, los tres ya estaban en sus respectivas camas.

-Buenas noches, chicos -dijo Kagura.

-Buenas noches -asintieron Gintoki y Shinpachi.


	5. ¡Ginpachi-sensei en acción!

A la mañana siguiente, los Yorozuya despertaron con un incómodo sentimiento de regocijo implantado en el vientre. Se levantaron y se prepararon. Shinpachi se puso el uniforme masculino y Kagura el uniforme femenino y unas gafas ridículamente grandes que le ocultaban los ojos para ir al colegio. Gintoki se puso unas gafas, unos pantalones negros con una camisa celeste y una corbata azul y, por encima, su bata blanca de laboratorio. Abajo, en el comedor del hotel, hicieron una selección de alimentos para llevar como almuerzo al colegio. Cuando tuvieron todo listo, partieron rumbo hacia el colegio.

-Buenos días, Yugi, Tea -saludaron Joey y Tristán de camino al colegio.

-Buenos días, chicos -devolvieron el saludo Yugi y Tea. Los cuatro amigos conversaron acerca de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron al colegio. Allí dentro, en el salón de clases, se sorprendieron al ver a Kaiba, sentado como si nunca se hubiese ido.

-¡Kaiba! ¿Qué haces aquí? -se le encimó Joey.

Tea, Tristán y Yugi se le acercaron de atrás.

-Es de mañana y ya comienzas a fastidiar, estúpido perro -dijo con su típica expresión de fastidio.

Joey lo miró con odio y cerró los puños.

-¿A quién llamas perro, maldito? -dijo haciendo ademán de golpearlo antes de ser detenido por su amigo.

-Joey, no puede ser que te pelées con él cada vez que se encuentran -dijo Tristán, suspirando.

-Es cierto, Joey. Y tú también sé menos odioso, Kaiba -aportó Tea.

-... -fue la brillante respuesta de Yugi.

En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos fueron a sus lugares. Entonces entró al salón un tipo que ni Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Joey y Tristán esperaban ver allí. El hombre era alto, de pelo blanco y rizado con expresión aburrida; llevaba gafas, pantalones negros, camisa celeste y corbata azul y encima llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio. Algunos estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver que el sujeto allí de frente, parado, estaba fumando.

-Hola, buenos días, mocosos. Me presentaré: soy su nuevo profesor de Historia, Ginpachi-sensei. Mi comida preferida es cualquier cosa que lleve mucha azúcar, aunque debo mantener un límite por riesgo a contraer diabétes; y mi libro de texto preferido es la Jump. Listo. No hay mucho más que decir. Ahora les presentaré a dos nuevos estudiantes que los acompañarán por el resto del año. O quizás no, da igual.

Al escuchar su introducción, todos los presentes sintieron una gota de sudor rodándoles por una de las sienes. El nuevo profesor parecía ser muy honesto, había pensado la mayoría.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en la puerta y entraron dos chicos que los amigos de Yugi ya habían visto. Uno era un chico de estatura normal, con gafas y pelo negro corto.

-Buenos días. Soy Shimura Shinpachi, mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo con simpatía.

Al lado suyo había una chica petisa de pelo pelirrojo atado con dos sujetadores de pelo chinos a los costados de la cabeza. Nadie fue capaz de verle los ojos por las gafas inmensas que utilizaba.

-_Yo, guys_! Yo soy Yato Kagura. Por favor sean amables conmigo -dijo saludando con la mano en un gesto neoyorquino.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Kagura, Shinpachi, vayan a tomar lugar a esos dos asientos atrás de todo. -dijo Ginpachi-sensei, y los dos fueron a sentarse.

-Emm...Ginpachi-sensei -un chico de la segunda fila levantó la mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Jimmy?

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Mi nombre no es Jimmy, ¿de dónde sacaste que es Jimmy? -preguntó indignado.

-Todos los que no conozco son Jimmy para mí -se excusó el profesor.

Varias caras sudorosas aparecieron de vuelta.

-Emm..como sea, ¿por qué fumas, Ginpachi-sensei? Pensaba que estaba prohibido.

El sensei lo miró.

-Esto no es un cigarrilo, Jimmy. Es una paleta.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco, excepto Kagura y Shinpachi.

-¡¿Quée?! Eso claramente es un cigarrilo, Ginpachi-sensei -exclamó Joey precipitadamente.

El permanentado lo miró con ligero fastidio y se quitó la paleta de la boca, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en la clase, excepto a Shinpachi y Kagura, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -gruñó Kaiba.

Gintoki, o mejor dicho, Ginpachi-sensei, se volvió a llevar la paleta a la boca.

-Sé lo que muchos deben estar pensando ahora mismo, es sólo azúcar, nada malo en absoluto.

-¡Estoy seguro que hay algo que está muy mal, si hechas humo por esa cosa! -exclamó Tristán.

Yugi estaba sin palabras.

_**Yugi, ese tipo definitivamente es Gintoki, el tipo que conocimos al otro día. ¿Crees que aún deberíamos confiar en él? **_-preguntó Yami dentro de su cabeza.

_Aún sigo esperando que no sea un mal tipo _-le contestó Yugi.

A eso Yami no le respondió.

-...entonces este año escolar estudiaremos algo así como Egipto en la Antigüedad, pero antes les contaré sobre los hechos previos a la creación del gran Reino Egipcio -explicó el nuevo profesor, ganándose el interés de muchos de los presentes.

-Verán -empezó a decir-, antes de que evolucionáramos a ser Homo Sapiens, existieron una raza primitiva a nosotros y que aún sigue viviendo entre nosotros...los gorilas.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con su ridícula introducción al tema. ¿Enseio, gorilas?

-Eeey, ¿no se supone que los egipcios eran Homo Sapiens? Estoy bastante seguro de que los egipcios no eran gorilas -dijo Shinpachi a todo volumen, sobresaltando a más de uno.

_Este chico va a ser molesto _-pensó Kaiba.

-Paciencia, aún no he llegado ahí, Shinpachi-kun. Va a pasar un largo período de años antes de que los gorilas evolucionen a ser egipcios -explicó.

_**No me gusta la manera en la que habla.**_ -dijo Yami, claramente ofendido.

_No te ofendas por lo que diga, Yami, es historia después de todo. _-le contestó Yugi.

_**¿Crees que soy un gorila o algo? **_-preguntó Yami sarcásticamente.

Yugi hizo un intento patético de reprimir una sonrisa.

_**Ví eso **_-lo notó Yami.

-...resulta ser que en Egipto circulaba un río muy famoso llamado Nilo. Más adelante, cuando los egipcios ya se habían asentado allí, se construiría un calendario para las fechas de subida y bajada de la creciente. En épocas de crecidas, el Nilo arrastraba a la orilla una clase de limo negro que servía de fertilizante para la agricultura. Sabiendo eso, los egipcios aprovecharon el fertilizante para los trabajos agrícolas. Supongo que entenderán que en un gran desierto como lo era Egipto, era difícil encontrar tierra fértil y agua -. Todos asintieron -. Entonces distintos pueblos egipcios se asentaron cerca del río Nilo y surgió una gran rivalidad con estos pueblos ya que ambos compartían distintas creencias y otras cosas que no tenían en común. En esos tiempos, el pueblo egipcio estaba dividido en el Bajo y el Alta Egipto, y ambos tenían un rey que usaba coronas de distintas formas, representando sus pueblos. Luego apareció un rey que decidió pelear contra el otro y así unificaron los pueblos y se convirtieron en un reino. En Egipto -dijo Gin-sensei.

-¿Y qué pasó con los gorilas? -preguntó Kagura. Shinpachi en ese momento deseó que la tierra lo tragara vivo.

-Es sencillo, Kagura-chan. Los gorilas pasaron de estar desnudos a utilizar prendas egipcias -le respondió, y en su mente se proyectó una imagen de gorilas con túnicas y sandalias egipcias en el desierto.

-¡Entonces lo único que evolucionó fue la ropa, ¿verdad?! -exclamó Shinpachi, con expresión psicótica.

Todo el mundo en clase lo miró sorprendido de que un chico de aspecto inocente fuera a revelarse de tal forma con su profesor.

-No exactamente, Shinpachi-kun. Recuerda que todo hombre evoluciona según lo que utiliza. Como cuando dicen que la ropa que uno lleva puesto es lo que refleja la personalidad.

-¡Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver! Y además eso sólo se lo aplica a los Homo Sapiens -argumentó Shinpachi.

-Shinpachi tiene razón, ¿qué diablos tiene que ver la ropa con la evolución del hombre? -interfirió Joey.

-Mucho. Gracias a la ropa podemos clasificar a los distintos tipos de personas. Por ejemplo está desde el rapero primitivo que hace rap urbano hasta el rapero moderno que se enfoca en hacer temas pobres para la empresa de la música. Todo evoluciona.

-¡Todo lo contrario, han retrocedido en la escala evolutiva! -exclamó Shinpachi.

-Emm..¿tienes idea de lo que estamos discutiendo, Yugi? -le susurró Tea a Yugi.

Yugi la miró y se encogió de hombros en gesto divertido.

-Creo que pasamos de hablar de Egipto a hablar sobre gorilas raperos.

Tea por poco cae de la silla.

-Bueno, alumnos. Parece que ya casi toca, nos veremos la semana que viene o cuando sea el horario. Hasta luego. Y estudien -finalizó diciendo Gin-sensei, antes de abandonar la clase.

Tocó el timbre dando inicio al recreo y Yugi y sus amigos intentaron acercarse a Shinpachi y Kagura.

-Nosotros ya nos encontramos, ¿o me equivoco? -dijo Tristán.

Shinpachi y Kagura se dieron vuelta y para su horror (o mejor dicho de Shinpachi), eran los protagonistas del anime. Shinpachi empezó a sudar.

-Eh...¡oh, mirá Kagura-chan! Ese jardín de ahí parece ser muy interesante, deberíamos ir a verlo -dijo Shinpachi, intentando evitar el contacto visual con los protagonistas del anime al que invadían.

-Tengo hambre, Shin-chan. Vayamos a comer algo -se quejó Kagura haciendo caso omiso de Yugi y los otros.

-¡Recién te acabas de comer el almuerzo, Kagura-chan! Ven vamos a ver el jardín -dijo, arrastrándola literalmente fuera del alcanze de Yugi y sus amigos.

Los recién nombrados se quedaron perplejos al ver lo rápido que esos dos se habían esfumado de sus vistas.

Joey frunció el ceño.

-No confío en esos tipos. Actúan demasiado sospechoso.

-No nos digas, Joey -dijo Tea rodando los ojos.

Joey miró a un lado, sonrojándose.

-Parece que no soy el único que cree que algo extraño está sucediendo, ¿no? -apareció de repente Bakura atrás de ellos. Los compañeros de clase se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de su identidad malvada.

Al verlo, Yami salió del rompecabezas.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Bakura? -preguntó con su voz autoritaria.

Bakura sonrió maliciosamente.

-Nada en particular. En realidad estoy tan bien informado como ustedes acerca de estos tipos que se hacen llamar la Yorozuya. Pareciera ser que intentan no llamar la atención, aunque fallan terriblemente.

-¿Dijiste Yorozuya? -apareció Kaiba de repente.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Sabés algo, Kaiba? -preguntó Yami.

Kaiba lo miró con recelo.

-Nada que te importe. Ahora díganme, ¿qué saben de los Yorozuya? -exigió saber Kaiba.

-No diremos nada si tú no nos dices -dijo Joey.

-A tí nadie te preguntó, perro.

-¿A quién le decís perro, maldito? -Joey intentó abalanzarse contra Kaiba, pero fue detenido por Tristán.

-Suelta el trapo de una vez, Kaiba -le espetó Tristán, intentando apaciguar a Joey.

-Te diremos lo que sabemos, pero prométenos decirnos lo que sabes. Sin guardarte nada -sentenció Yami.

-Bien, se los diré. Pero primero vayamos a algún lado más privado -acordó Kaiba.

-Emm...¿de qué están hablando, chicos? -preguntó de repente el verdadero Ryo.

Los chicos, a excepción de Kaiba, lo miraron con preocupación.

-Nada que sea importante, Ryo -dijo Yami.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Son sólo cosas triviales -dijo Tea.

Ryo parpadeó y los miró confundido.

-Oh, bueno. Voy a buscar algo de comer, ¿alguien quiere algo? -preguntó amablemente.

Todos negaron con la cabeza y Ryo los dejó atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Joey.

-Parece ser que Bakura prefiere investigar por su cuenta. Déjenlo ser -Kaiba se encogió de hombros.

Yami frunció el ceño.

-Preferiría evitar que haga cualquier cosa pero, dadas las circunstancias, nuestra mejor jugada sería conocer a los Yorozuya antes de que Bakura lo haga -opinó con confianza.

Todos, excepto Kaiba, asintieron.

-Eso me recuerda, me tienen que decir quienes son los Yorozuya. Estoy casi seguro que ustedes lo saben -dijo Kaiba.

Yami asintió y lo miró.

-Son el profesor y los dos nuevos estudiantes. El que se hace llamar Ginpachi en realidad se llama Gintoki. No me preguntes por qué optó ese nombre. Los otros dos se llaman Shinpachi y Kagura.

Kaiba no se mostró tan sorprendido, aunque en realidad lo estaba.

-Ya veo...¿saben algo más?

-Sí -afirmó Yami -. Al otro día Yugi y yo lo encontramos a Gintoki en un parque por acá cerca. Llevaba ropas de samurai y tenía una espada de madera.

Kaiba frunció el ceño al escuchar la nueva información.

-Es verdad, y a los otros dos los vimos cuando aparecieron de repente en la tienda del abuelo de Yugi. Nos preguntaron desesperados si habíamos visto a Gintoki en algún lado. El chico, Shinpachi, tenía el mismo aspecto que Gintoki y la Kagura llevaba prendas chinas -aportó Tristán.

Kaiba se puso un dedo en el mentón e intentó analizar la información.

-Ya veo...entonces puede ser que los tres se separaron o algo así -razonó.

Tea abrió los ojos.

-¡Es verdad! Y Bakura les había contestado que ya lo había visto a Gintoki hace un rato. Aunque no deberíamos hacernos conclusiones descabelladas por eso. Bakura nos dijo que Gintoki le había preguntado por direcciones, nada más -dijo Tea.

-Entiendo. Entonces puede que por eso Bakura también está metido en todo este rollo -dijo Joey.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta, Joey? -dijo Tristán, para nada impresionado.

Joey apretó los dientes y lo miró enojado.

-Te hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos. Esos tres forman parte de lo que es la Yorozuya. Y trabajan de alguna cosa, aunque no estamos seguros aún; ahora es tu turno -dijo Yami, intentando ganar la atención de Kaiba, que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Kaiba alzó la cara y lo miró con cara inexpresiva.

-Bien, se los diré.

Los cuatro amigos agudizaron el oído para lo que venía.

-Estaba varado en un lugar oscuro, ya saben, esos callejones a los que nadie se aventuraría ir por nada del mundo. Habían unas cuatro siluetas negras y escuché lo que decían. Dijeron algo de haber hecho lo que el "amo" les había dicho, y dijeron una cosa más que no logro sacarme de la cabeza...

-¿Que fue? -preguntó Yami.

-"Pronto la Yorozuya provocará el caos y ambos serán cancelados..."-citó Kaiba de memoria.

Yami-Yugi y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, sin poder comprender.

-¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Joey.

-No me hagas repetirlo, perro.

-¿Los Yorozuya provocarán caos? ¿Que querrán decir por eso? ¿Y quién será aquel "amo" del que hablaron? -Tea se hizo todas esas preguntas.

-¿Pudiste ver los rostros de los cuatro hombres? -preguntó Yami.

Kaiba negó con la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente, no pude. Pero creo que podría reconocer sus voces si los escuchara hablar.

-Eso es algo, supongo -dijo Tristán.

* * *

Gintoki estaba cansado. Cómo hubiese querido echarse en la silla de su escritorio y dormir con las patas encima del mueble. Si estuviese en la Yorozuya lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo. Pero nooo...tenía que estar atrapado en un anime desconocido y sin ninguna clase de ayuda a su disposición. Lo bueno era que estaba al menos con Shinpachi y Kagura. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué era de la vida de los demás en Gintama. Buena pregunta, de hecho.

El autor gorila les había dicho que en algún momento se presentaría ante ellos y les daría un mazo de cartas a cada uno. El por qué no lo sabía, ni le importaba. Sólo deseaba que el asunto se sanjara cuanto antes para volver a hacer lo cotidiano. Tanta normalidad en la gente le estaba empezando a hacer aburrido. En Gintama todos tenían la característica de ser "especiales" (anormales) a su propio modo. Acá, en Yin-Yan-You o como se llamara, todos eran de actitud correcta y te censuraban al decir el más leve insulto como p*** o c***. ¡Era demasiado molesto!

Gintoki estaba guardando su libro de texto (la Jump), cuando de repente un salvaje Shinpachi apareció en frente suyo.

-¡GIIN-SAAN! ¡Tenemos problemaaas! -exclamó Shinpachi, aferrando fuertemente la manga de Kagura.

Con un movimiento rápido, Kagura atisbó un puñetazo en la cara de Shinpachi.

-¡OIII! Eso no era necesario, Kagura-chan.

-Te dije que me soltaras, debería estar comiendo sukonbu ahora mismo, no haciendo el ridículo con vos llevándome a pasear de la manga -dijo Kagura con desdén.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que te soltara! Y no veo ningún sukonbo por ningún ladooo.

-Ey, ey paren con esta mier**, ¿qué sucede? -interfirió Gintoki, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación.

Shinpachi se dirigió a él con cara angustiada.

-Son los protagonistas del anime, Gin-san. Nos reconocen, y peor aún, sospechan de nosotros.

De repente Gintoki se puso tenso y empezó a sudar. Kagura no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero se dejó llevar por la corriente.

-¿Qué haremos, Gin-san? ¿Realmente fue una buena idea inscribirnos en esta secundaria? No creo que el autor gorila hiciera esto por nada -fundamentó Shinpachi, algo nervioso.

Gintoki asintió, con una mano en el mentón en gesto de pensante.

-El autor gorila puede ser bruto a veces. Pero cuando se trata de proteger a Gintama, estoy seguro de que él daría todo. Debe haber una razón, por supuesto. Pero hay algo que me huele mal en todo esto.

-Tienes razón, el gorila ese de ahí huele a mala suerte -dijo Kagura, señalando a un costado del salón vacío de clase.

Shinpachi y Gintoki se dieron vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara con Sorachi.

-¡Autor gorila! -exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

El gorila se metió un dedo en la nariz y dijo:

-Les traje unos mazos de cartas.

...

-¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo? -dijo Shinpachi con voz monótona.

...

-Sí, tomen -dijo y, acto seguido, les lanzó a cada uno un mazo de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos.

Los tres Yorozuya agarraron los mazos en pleno vuelo.

Al ver sus cartas, Gintoki se sorprendió al ver que eran personajes de Gintama.

-¿Qué es esto, Gori-san? ¿Por qué están los estúpidos de Gintama? -preguntó, incrédulo.

_**Te podemos oír, idiota **_-dijo una voz asquerosamente conocida. Gintoki supo que Mayonara.

_**¿A quién le decís gorila? **_-dijo otra voz conocida. Gintoki la identificó como una tal empleada de cabaret y hermana de un tal Yorozuya.

_**Ja, ja, ja, ja, parece que nos metiste esta vez a todos juntos en un gran aprieto, Kintoki **_- dijo un tal piloto.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIEENDOO? ¿POR QUÉ HABLAN DENTRO DE MI CABEZA? ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS KINTOKI, MALDITO BASTARDO? -Explotó Gintoki.

Kagura y Shinpachi lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Nosotros también los escuchamos, Gin-chan -dijo Kagura.

-No entiendo. ¡¿Por qué están metidos en unas cartas?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! -exigió saber Shinpachi.

El gorila los miró con detenimiento y luego de un par de segundos, habló:

-Estas cartas que les doy tienen distintos personajes de Gintama. El autor de Yu-Gi-Oh me dejó darles estos mazos, así que más les vale agradecerme.

-¡¿Agradecer, quéee?! ¡En vez de ayudarnos, haz traído a la desgracia misma! -gritó Gintoki.

El autor gorila lo ignoró y se fue así sin más.

-Ese gorila... -el aura asesina de Gintoki empezó a resplandecer.

Kagura y Shinpachi hicieron caso omiso a la reacción de Gintoki y salieron del salón de clases con los mazos de cartas en las manos.

-¿A quiénes tienes en las cartas, Kagura-chan? -preguntó Shinpachi.


	6. MAZOS YOROZUYA

**MAZOS DE LOS YOROZUYA (ALGUNAS CARTAS):**

**Gintoki: **

Madao El Bárbaro (Hasegawa Taizou). ATK/ 600; DEF/200. [Atributo: Agua] **Poder especial: Empobrece el nivel de ataque de los monstruos en unos 500 pts. **** Características: Usa gafas negras y una armadura de cartón y su arma de combate es un Patriot**_._

Reina del Distrito Kabuki (Shimura Otae) ATK/ 1200; DEF/400 [Atributo: Tierra] **Poder especial: Cuando le dicen gorila aumenta su nivel de ataque en 200 pts. Características: Usa un kimono rosado de chica de cabaret y pelea con los puños. Tiene una cara inocente aunque cuando pelea se vuelve toda una fiera.**

Vice-comandante Demoníaco (Hijikata Toushiro) ATK/1300; DEF/800 [Atributo: Fuego] **Poder especial: Al ingerir mayonesa asquea a ambos duelistas y baja 200 pts. de vida. **_**Desventajas: Si ingiere demasiada mayonesa le puede agarrar un problema estomacal. **_**Características**_: _**Utiliza el uniforme oscuro del Shinsengumi y pelea con una katana; su p_elo es _igual de oscuro que su uniforme y durante la pelea adopta un carácter serio.**

Rey Sádico (Okita Sougo) ATK/1700; DEF/900 [Atributo: Oscuridad] **Poder especial: Si es el único monstruo en el campo de batalla, sus ptos. de ataque aumentan en 200. _Desventajas:__Al ser destruido pierdes 300 ptos. de vida. _****Características: Viste el uniforme negro del Shinsengumi y su arma es una katana. Es el más talentoso en su escuadrón y, a pesar de tener pintas inocentes, es un sádico al que le gusta ver a los demás sufrir. Odia al Vice-comandante Demoníaco pero admira al Jefe Gorila.**

Piloto Galáctico (Sakamoto Tatsuma) ATK/900; DEF/200 [Atributo: Viento] **Características: Antes de convertirse en el líder de la entidad comercial Kaientai, fue un samurai. Es torpe por naturaleza y usa gafas redondas y para pelear una pistola.**

Jigsaw **Poder especial: Al activar esta carta trampa, el ataque de un monstruo enemigo es reflejado a él mismo. ****Características: Es un sujeto de identidad oculta por una máscara.**

Gedomaru: ATK/1600; DEF/400 [Atributo: Oscuridad] **Características: Es un espíritu malvado que sirve bajo el mandato del clan Ketsuno. Tiene ojos rojos y pelo negro con dos pequeños cuernos sobresaliendole. Usa un kimono negro y para pelear un mazo gigante.**

Gran General Shogun (Tokugawa Shige Shige) **Poder especial: Al ser utilizada esta carta mágica, todos tus monstruos reciben 500 ptos. más de ataque. ****Características: El Shogun es el gran líder de todo Edo. Es respetado entre sus hombres.**

Poder Maternal (Madre de Hachirou) **Poder esp****ecial: Al ser**** ser utilizada esta carta mágica, tu monstruo recibe 200 ptos. más de ataque. ****Características: la Madre de Hachirou es sobreprotectora pero afectuosa. Es bajita y de pelo negro revuelto. Prepara comidas muy ricas.**

Stand Rei **Poder especial: Esta carta mágica crea una barrera que anula el ataque del oponente durante dos turnos. ****Características_: _Es un usuario Stand de nombre Rei. Es una chica de pelo largo y negro, viste de blanco y es poco expresiva.**

Los Brief 3 (Oda Nobunaga, Akechi Mitsuhide, Toyotomi Hideyoshi) ATK/3000; DEF/0 [Atributo: Divino] **Características: Gintoki optó por llamarlos "Brief 3" ya que los tres visten sólo ropa interior. Los tres fueron figuras importantes que marcaron la historia del antiguo Japón en la era feudal: Toyotomi fue un general y lord de Oda. Akechi traicionó a Toyotomi haciéndole cometer seppuku y Oda en venganza peleó contra Akechi. Los tres son usuarios Stand.**

Vieja Otose **Poder especial: La presencia de Otose sube 100 ptos. de ataque a todos tus monstruos en el campo. ****Características: Es una mujer mayor, dueña de un bar y una de los Cuatro Reyes de Kabuki.**

Terrorista Espacial (Takasugi Shinsuke) **Poder especial: Provoca un ataque sorpresa al enemigo. Con esta carta trampa al finalizar tu turno puedes lograr un ataque extra. ****Características: Como lo dice su nombre, es un terrorista importante y que viaja por la galaxia. Usa un kimono bien de puto con florcitas rosas y es un samurai.**

Ninja Hemorroides (Hattori Zenzou) **Poder especial: Al tirarse un pedo bestial asquea a los monstruos enemigos y ganas un turno extra. ****Características: Es un ninja con hemorroides al que le gusta leer la Jump y es compañero de Sarutobi.**

Patriot **Poder especial: Aumenta 500 ptos. de ataque de un monstruo. ****Características: Es un palo atravesado por dos cajas de pañuelos que nadie sabe para que sirve.**

Bruja del Tiempo (Ketsuno Ana): ATK/850; DEF/0 [Atributo: Luz] **Poder especial: Si pelea junto a su hermano, ambos poderes se fusionan en un ataque. ****Características: Es una linda chica morocha con ropas tradicionales. Ataca lanzándole al enemigo ráfagas de viento, relámpagos y demás.**

Brujo del Tiempo (Ketsuno Seimei): ATK/900; DEF/0 [Atributo: Luz] **Poder especial: Si pelea junto a su hermana, ambos poderes se fusionan en un ataque. ****Características: Es el hermano mayor de la Bruja del Tiempo y sucesor del clan Ketsuno. La familia Ketsuna por siglos se ha dedicado a la predicción del tiempo y son enemigos con el clan Shirino.**

El Agitador (Doromizu Jirocho): ATK/1640; DEF/1230 [Atributo: Fuego] **Poder especial: En cada turno gana 200 ptos. de ataque. _Desventajas:__ Al ser destruido pierdes 400 ptos. de vida. _****Características: Es uno de los Cuatro Reyes de Kabuki y padre de Piroko. Es un samurai fornido y de la misma edad que Otose al que de joven le gustaba provocar estragos pero se vio limitado por la misma Otose. También fue amigo de Tetsugorou Terada (esposo de Otose).**

Housen: ATK/3100; DEF/3000 [Atributo: Divino] **Poder especial: En cada turno gana 200 ptos. de ataque. ****Características: Es el rey Yato, el más fuerte. Es un monstruo gigante y fornido y de pelo largo canoso. Pelea tanto con los puños que con el paraguas típico de los Yato**

**Kagura:**

Sadaharu: ATK/1200; DEF/ 800 [Atributo: Divino] **Características: Es un perro alienígena de una clase legendaria. Es blanco y gigantesco, el mejor amigo de Kagura. Come y duerme mucho, pero cuando se trata de proteger a sus dueños, Sadaharu se convierte en un demonio.**

Kamui El Pirata (Yato Kamui): ATK/2500; DEF/2400 [Atributo: Oscuridad] **Características: Es el odiado hermano mayor de Kagura. A diferencia de su hermana y su padre, él intenta seguir los instintos Yato que constan de matar sanguinariamente a sus oponentes. Tiene el pelo rojizo largo atado a una trenza, y al igual que todos los Yato usa prendas chinas. Pelea con los puños.**

El Pelado Justiciero (Yato Umibouzu): ATK/1950; DEF/850C [Atributo: Tierra] **Poder**** especial:**** Al empezar el turno, si es el único monstruo en el campo de batalla, el oponente pierde 300 ptos. de vida. ****Características: Es el padre de Kamui y Kagura. Utiliza un paraguas típico de los Yato para pelear; usa capa y gafas para ver a la distancia. Como lo dice su nombre, es prácticamente pelado y busca justicia entre las distintas razas del universo (en realidad simplemente es contratado para pelear, pero digámoslo de la otra manera para hacerlo parecer más genial).**

Tama: ATK/400; DEF/1400 [Atributo: Fuego] **Características: Es un robot creado por el Curador de Máquinas. Es una atractiva chica de pelo largo y verde; trabaja en un bar para la vieja Otose y pelea con una escoba mecánica que lanza fuego.**

La Cortesana de la Muerte (Tsukuyo): ATK/1000; DEF/650 [Atributo: Viento] **Características: Es una cortesana de Kabuki. Es respetada entre sus compañeras por ser una gran luchadora y a la vez bonita. Tiene el pelo rubio y a menudo viste kimonos oscuros. Su arma de ataque es el kunai y tiene un cicatriz por abajo del ojo.**

Curador de Máquinas (Hiraga Gengai): **Poder especial: Da un bonus de 400 pts. de ataque a las máquinas. ****Características: Es un viejo loco que se dedica a crear o mejorar máquinas. Usa ropas andrajosas, le faltan unos cuantos dientes y utiliza unas extrañas gafas. Es el creador de Tama y Kintoki.**

Dios Antenmaru **Poder especial: Su poder le quita 500 ptos. de vida al contrincante y todos tus monstruos reciben 200 ptos. más de ataque. ****Características: Es el Dios de la Cólera y enemigo del clan Ketsuno. Es un gigante de piel y pelo oscuros y ojos rojizos.**

Mademoiselle Saigou (Saigou Tokumori): ATK/1200; DEF/1400 [Atributo: Fuego] **Características: Es uno de los Cuatro Reyes de Kabuki y dueño de un club de okamas (travestis) de nombre Kamakko. Es un hombre gigante y fornido con peluca lila y mucho maquillaje el cual le queda desagradable a la vista.**

Princesa Hime (Soyo Hime) **Poder especial: Ganas 200 ptos. de vida. ****Características: Es la hermana menor del Gran General Shogun y amiga de Kagura. No suele salir muy a menudo de su hogar y le gusta el sukonbo.**

Gafas Ninjas (Sarutobi Ayame): ATK/600; DEF/500 [Atributo: Viento] **Características: Es una atractiva mujer con gafas y compañera del Ninja Hemorroides. Está perdidamente enamorada de Gintoki y es masoquista. Pelea activando un dispositivo de sus gafas que le permite disparar rayos láser.**

Ninja del Curri (Kotaro Katsura): ATK/1100; DEF/100 [Atributo: Fuego] **Características: Viste un traje ninja blanco y sostiene dos platos de curri mortales en ambas manos para arrojar a su contrincante.**

Bala Roja (Kijima Matako): ATK/1100; DEF/0 [Atributo: Fuego] **Características: Es una terrorista que trabaja para Takasugi en el Kiheitai. Es una chica de pelo rubio y se le llama "Bala Roja" por su gran talen****to con las pistolas.**

El Samurai Dorado (Sakata Kintoki): ATK/1400; DEF/600 [Atributo: Luz] **Características: Tiene el pelo lacio y rubio y usa las mismas prendas que Gintoki. Ataca con una espada de madera, mandando destellos dorados a su oponente.**

Flores Rojas (Chin Pirako): ATK/940; DEF/650 [Atributo: Agua] **Características: Es la hija del Agitador y pelea con una katana. Su nombre se debe a que le gusta comparar la sangre esparcida de sus enemigos con un jardín de flores rojas. Es una chica atractiva de pelo anaranjado y ojos oscuros.**

Abuto El Otro Pirata (Yato Abuto): ATK/2400; DEF/670 [Atributo: Oscuridad] **Características: Es compañero de Kamui El Pirata y pertenece a la raza luchadora Yato. Tiene las mismas actitudes que Kamui, sólo que es menos violentos y más sensato. Es alto y fornido de pelo largo anaranjado y usa un paraguas para pelear.**

Rey Leucocito: ATK/1200; DEF/950 [Atributo: Luz] **Poder especial: En cada ronda gana 100 ptos. de ataque. **_**Desventaja: Al ser destruido pierdes 200 ptos. de vida. **_**Características: Tiene el aspecto físico de Gintoki y es el guardián de Tama que la protege de los virus informáticos. Usa corona y viste ropas de un noble caballero.**

Demonio Hedoro: ATK/1400; DEF/1130 [Atributo: Oscuridad] _**Desventaja: Al ser destruido pierdes 500 ptos. de vida. **_**Características: Es un amanto pacífico al que le gusta la jardinería pero con aspecto demoníaco. Por ello a menudo no tiene cliente_s _que le compren flores.**

Musashi El Bárbaro **Poder especial: Todos los monstruos de atributo Viento ganan 500 ptos. de ataque. ****Características: Es un viejo andrajoso que usa gafas que le ocultan los ojos y una gorra naranja. No usa pantalones y es talentoso en muchas cosas como por ej. el badminton.**

**Shinpachi:**

Jefe de los Gorilas (Kondo Isao): ATK/ 600; DEF/500 [Atributo: Luz] **Poder especial: En el caso de que pelee junto a Otae, su poder de ataque incrementa 600 pts. **_**Desventaja: En el caso de pelear contra Otae, su nivel de ataque reduce a cero. **_**Características: Es el gorila en jefe del Shinsengumi. Es respetado tanto por el vice-comandante Demoníaco, como el Rey Sádico. Le gustan las bananas y Otae, y también pelea con una katana.**

El Espía Anpánico (Yamazaki Sagaru): ATK/700; DEF/200 [Atributo: Tierra] **Poder especial: En caso de pelear junto a Tama, su poder de ataque incrementa 300 pts. **_**Desventaja: En caso de pelear contra Tama, su nivel de ataque reduce a cero. **_**Características: Es un espía del Shinsengumi sin muchas otras prioridades. Tiene pelo negro largo hasta el cuello y ojos algo decaídos. Ama a Tama y ataca lanzando anpanes a su oponente.**

Jefe Pistolero (Matsudaira Katakuriko): ATK/1800; DEF/1000 [Atributo: Fuego] **Poder especial: Si pelea junto a algún integrante del Shinsengumi, incrementa el poder de ataque de él y ellos en 100 pts. ****Características: A pesar de ser el comandante en jefe del Shinsegumi es muy temido por sus propios camaradas. No tolera la derrota y siempre utiliza dos pistolas para fomentar la violencia física. Usa el pelo al estilo de los 60's y gafas negras. Tampoco es muy paciente.**

Pache Negro (Yagyuu Kyuubei): ATK/850; DEF/850 [Atributo: Agua] **Poder especial: En caso de pelear junto a Otae o contra el Jefe de los Gorilas, su poder de ataque incrementa en 200 pts. **_**Desventaja: En caso de pelear contra Otae, su poder de ataque reduce a cero. **_**Características: Es la sucesora del clan Yagyuu. Es mujer aunque aparenta la actitud de un hombre y tiene un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo. Tiene el pelo negro largo y utiliza una katana.**

Jugem Máquina Lanza-Caca La Ropa Interior De Shin-chan De Ante Ayer La Vida De Shinpachi Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider Un Tercio Amor Verdadero Dos Tercios Sensación de Padrastro La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre Pero Me Ignora Las Llamadas La Sepia No Sabe Como La Última Vez Porque La Pescaron En La Laguna Y Le Han Puesto Aceite De Otro Mamífero Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Diarrea **Poder especial: Si se lo invoca junto a Parche Negro, ambos fusionan sus ataques en uno más poderoso. ****Características: Es un mono lanza mierda**_._

Pandemonium **Poder especial: Asquea al oponente duelista, bajándole 200 pts. de vida. ****Características: Es una clase de extraña larva demoníaca que destaca por la expresión de horror que hay en su cara.**

Idol Otsuu-chan (Terakado Tsuu) **Poder especial: Con su bello canto aumenta tus ptos. de vida en 500. ****Características: Es una famosa idol de Edo. Tiene su propio club de fans liderado por Shinpachi.**

Elizabeth: ATK/950; DEF/500 [Atributo: Fuego] **Poder especial: Si es el único monstruo en el campo de batalla, su poder de ataque sube 500 ptos. ****Características: Es un amanto, mascota del Ninja del Curri. Usa un disfraz de pinguino-pato y habla por medio de carteles. Pelea con armas de fuego.**

Ladrona Espacial (Catherine) **Poder especial: Le roba 200 ptos. de vida al duelista enemigo y se los da a su duelista. ****Características: Es una amanto que trabaja para la Vieja Otose y está especializada en el arte del robo.**

El Gran Anfitrión (Kyoshiro) **Poder especial: Si los monstruos en el campo de batalla son mujeres, sus ptos. de ataque bajan en 200. ****Características: Es el atractivo dueño de un club de anfitriones. Por lo general es lo bastante maricón para vestir de rosa y antes era muy feo pero se hizo varias cirugías estéticas. Su verdadero nombre es en realidad Hachiro**

Asesina élite de Mimawarigumi (Imai Nobume): ATK/1600; DEF/1000 [Atributo: Oscuridad] **Características: Es una joven de pelo azul largo y ojos oscuros. Es una asesina experta y la mano derecha del jefe de la élite de Mimawarigumi. Le gustan mucho las donas y usa el uniforme blanco típico de la élite.**

Jefe de la élite Mimawarigumi (Sasaki Isaburo): ATK/1200; DEF/1300 [Atributo: Viento] **Características: Es un tipo de clase alta que usa el uniforme de la élite y le gusta mucho la palabra élite. Usa gafas redondas y le gusta mucho hablar por medio de mensajes de texto. Compite contra el Vice-Comandante Demoníaco del Shinsengumi por el poder y maneja una katana.**

Músico Espadachín (Bansai Kawakami): ATK/950; DEF/1000 [Atributo: Viento] **C****aracterísticas:**** Es un terrorista de la Kiheitai de pelo y traje azul que usa gafas oscuras y auriculares para escuchar música a todo momento. Como dice su nombre, es un espadachín, y su ataque consta de una vibración sonora potente que destruye al monstruo enemigo_._**

Estratega Feminista (Henpeita Takechi): ATK/1000; DEF/1000 [Atributo: Agua] **Poder especial: Destruye las cartas trampa del enemigo. **_**Desventajas: Al ser destruido pierdes 500 ptos. de vida. **_**Características: Es un terrorista de la unidad Kiheitai. Todo el mundo lo llama "Lollicon" aunque él afirma que es feminista. Pelea con una katana y tiene un aspecto bastante ordinario.**

Príncipe Hata **Poder especial: Todos los monstruos de atributo Agua ganan 500 ptos. de ataque. ****Características: Es un príncipe tarado al que le gusta los animales exóticos.**

Mutsu **Poder especial: Todos los monstruos de atributo Fuego ganan 500 ptos. de ataque. ****Características: Es una atractiva pero severa joven que trabaja con el Piloto Galáctico en el Kaientai.**

Justaway **Poder especial: Es una carta que es capaz de equipar a un monstruo. Cuando un montruo equipa el Justaway, su poder de ataque sube en 230 ptos. Si al activar esta carta no hay ningún monstruo en el campo de batalla, el Justaway evoluciona a un "Justtank"equipado con el legendario **_**Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon**_**, cuyo poder de ataque es de 1350 pts. ****Características: Es una bomba con aspecto de juguete. Cuando se convierte en un "Justtank", sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto, sólo que se vuelve más grande y poderoso.**

La Espadera (Murata Tetsuko) **Poder especial: A todos los monstruos que pelean con espadas se les sube 300 ptos. de ataque. ****Características: Es una joven espadera de pelo teñido de azul.**


	7. Haciendo rivales

Era una hermosa tarde soleada, y Shinpachi estaba haciendo fila en el mercado para comprarle leche de fresa a Gintoki y sunkonbo a Kagura. Aún seguía con el uniforme del colegio y se había guardado las cartas en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

_No es justo. Yo siempre tengo que ser el encargado de hacer las compras. ¿Qué tan degradante suena eso?_, pensó deprimido.

_**Sé cómo te sientes, Shinpachi. En el Shinsengumi yo soy el idiota que debe encargarse de las tareas estúpidas que nadie quiere hacer. Y así terminé... **_-habló Yamazaki en su mente.

Shinpachi logró sonreír un poco. Después de todo, no era el único personaje de Gintama que padecía de ese tipo de cosas.

_Gracias, Yamazaki-san. Supongo que tienes razón._

_**Ni lo menciones. Vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo después de todo...**_

-¡Cuidado! -gritó alguien detrás de Shinpachi.

El pobre no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Sin previo aviso, un carrito de compras derribó a Shinpachi.

-¡Ufff! -consiguió exclamar, allí, derribado en el suelo con la leche de fresa derramada sobre su cabeza y el sukonbo esparcido por el suelo.

-¡Ay, lo lamento, chico! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó un tipo de pelo negro largo atado en una coleta y ojos verdes. A Shinpachi le llamó la atención una línea negra que le sobresalía por el ojo e iba para abajo.

-Sí... -logró decir Shinpachi, sintiéndose inútil.

El extraño le extendió una mano y él la tomó para ayudarse a levantarse.

-Soy Duke Devlin. Lamento este desastre, supongo que voy a tener que pagarte la compra -dijo con tono de disculpa.

Shinpachi sonrió, pero aprobó de inmediato la propuesta sugerida por el tal Duke.

-Bien, entonces -dijo Shinpachi, extendiendo la mano para que le pagase.

Duke lo miró con enojo, pero le pagó sin chistar.

-Y... no me has dicho tu nombre -dijo Duke, pagando su compra.

-Eres americano, ¿no? Pues supongo que mi nombre en orden sería Shinpachi Shimura -le contestó Shinpachi mientras guardaba los envases de leche en una bolsa reciclable.

-¿Eh? Oh, no. No soy americano, lo que pasa es que mis padres lo eran. Pero en teoría soy japonés.

-¿De verdad? Eso es bastante inusual -contestó Shinpachi en tono aburrido. Mierda, ya se estaba empezando a cansar de este tipo.

-Podrías decir eso. Por tu uniforme debo suponer que vas al colegio Domino, ¿no? Me trae recuerdos...

-Sí, sí, sí. A mí también me trae muchos recuerdos. Un gusto en conocerlo, Duke-san -Shinpachi hizo un amague de retirarse, cuando se le cayeron las cartas al suelo.

_Oh, no_, pensó Shinpachi con expresión horrorizada

Duke se agachó para recoger las cartas, y al mirarlas, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué diablos...?

Con un movimiento rápido, Shinpachi le quitó las cartas de las manos y retrocedió un paso, nervioso.

-Jeje, me tengo que ir. Estoy algo apurado. Supongo que fue un gusto, Devlin-san.

Duke Devlin miró con asombro a Shinpachi desaparecer en un instante de la tienda.

_Shimura Shinpachi, ¿eh? Me pregunto que clase de duelista será_, pensó, y recuerdos de él luchando contra Yugi aparecieron en su mente. Entonces sintió una extraña sensación burbujeando en su estómago. Y después recordó: de ese mismo modo se sintió luego de luchar contra Yugi.

* * *

Kagura extrañaba a Sadaharu. Lo extrañaba y mucho. En cierto modo sabía que él seguía estando con ella; pero no era lo mismo tenerlo al lado en su forma original que en una carta de duelo. Extrañaba jugar con él y darle de comer.

En un pobre intento por olvidarlo, Kagura fue al parque a ver si podía jugar con alguna chica de su edad, pero se desilusionó al ver que eran todos varones de cuatro años. Así que ahí se encontraba ella ahora mismo, balanceándose lentamente en un columpio y dibujando círculos con los pies en la arena, cuando divisó a la distancia una chica rubia con gafas jugando una partida de Duelo de Monstruos con un chico cualquiera.

-Y ahora por último invoco a Neo el Espadachín Mágico y acabo con tus puntos de vida-dijo la chica, victoriosa.

-¡No, no puede ser! -exclamó su oponente con enfado -. No puedo creer que haya perdido contra una chica.

Ahora eso sí que molestó a Kagura.

-Oiiii. Creí haberte escuchado balbucear algo acerca de que las chicas no servimos para nada. Gin-chan me dijo que a los perdedores como vos les gusta mucho llorar y patalear como bebés bajo los brazos de sus mamis. ¿Quieres que te mande con tu mami, _perdedoor_? -dijo Kagura, con los brazos en las caderas en gesto desafiante y a la vez presuntuoso.

La chica la miró sorprendida y el chico la miró con furia.

-¿A quién le dices perdedor, maldita? -el chico hizo amague de golpearla, pero su golpe fue fácilmente detenido con una mano.

El chico abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Qué...?

No le dio tiempo de decir más, ya que Kagura lo elevó en el aire y lo arrojó a un tacho de basura que había a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La chica se paró y la miró con admiración.

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -saltó, excitada.

-Eso no fue nada. Gin-chan me dijo que uno siempre debe estar preparado para salvar damiselas en apuros.

-Em...me parece que eso lo hacen sólo los varones -dijo con una gota de sudor.

-Me llamo Kagura, ¿y vos?

-Rebecca Hawkins, un gusto. Ese uniforme...¿de casualidad conoces a un tal Yugi Muto?

Kagura pensó.

-Mmm...¿te refieres a ese niñato de aspecto débil y pelo de tres colores?

-¡No es débil! Es un gran duelista y...y...es lindo -dijo Rebecca, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Te gusssstaa. No puedes engañar a nadie con esa expresión lujuriosa -dijo Kagura, con malicia.

A eso Rebecca se sonrojó aún más.

-¡No digas eso! Haces que suene horrible. ¿Quién es Gin-chan, de todos modos? ¿Tu novio? -esta vez fue Rebecca la que hizo una cara maliciosa.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Y qué? Él al menos es fuerte y sabio. Vivo con él y es mi profesor.

Al escuchar eso, Rebecca se puso como un tomate.

-¡¿Quéee?! ¿Sales con tu profesor? ¡¿Qué clase de relación es esa?! ¿Y por qué vives con él? -estalló a preguntas.

**N/A: Recuerden o sepan que Kagura no sabe muy bien cuál es la diferencia entre un "amigo" y un "novio". Para ella son lo mismo.**

Kagura se metió un dedo en la oreja.

-Eres igual de ruidosa que Shinpachi. Ustedes dos deberían ser amigos.

-¿Quién es Shinpachi?

-El otro chico con el que vivo -respondió Kagura, otra vez haciendo que Rebecca lo malentienda.

-¡¿Exactamente, cuántos novios y relaciones erróneas tienes?! -estalló una vez más Rebecca.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó Kagura.

-¡Todo es un problema! -exclamó Rebecca.

-Realmente se deberían conocer...

-¡Basta, yo, Rebecca Hawkins, te reto a un duelo! -dijo Rebecca señalando a Kagura con el dedo índice.

-Dale, de todos modos necesito practicar.

-¿Eres una novata? -preguntó Rebecca, sacando de su mochila dos discos de duelo.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -preguntó Kagura, señalando los extraños objetos.

-Parece ser que lo eres. Estos son discos de duelo que te colocas bajo un brazo. Mira, aquí es donde colocas tu baraja y en estos cinco espacios colocas las cartas que sacas, en el orden que quieras. Es un sistema bastante práctico -explicó Rebecca.

-Genial, pasame uno de esos -dijo Kagura, ansiosa.

Ambas duelistas se colocaron los discos bajo el brazo.

-Antes de que empecemos el juego, te propongo algo. Si yo gano, te separarás de tus "novios" -dijo Rebecca.

Al escuchar eso, Kagura se puso en una postura seria.

-Bien. Entonces, si yo gano, tu serás mi cierva por un mes y tendrás siempre encima sukonbo para alimentarme -sentenció Kagura.

Rebecca no sabía si estaba bromeando o no, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

-Como sea, ¡que comience el duelo! -dijo.

Ambas chicas colocaron sus respectivas barajas en el tablero portátil.

Kagura 2000/ Rebecca 2000

-Empieza tú -dijo Rebecca.

-Bien. -Kagura sacó tres cartas de su baraja y sonrió.

-Invoco a la Tama (ATK/400, DEF/1400) en posición de defensa y a Bala Roja (ATK/1100, DEF/0) en posición de ataque. Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

_**Te voy a volar en pedazos en nombre de Shinsuke-sama**_ -dijo Bala Roja apuntando a Rebecca con la pistola.

Rebecca estaba boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquella carta que nunca había visto en su vida acababa de hablar.

-¿Vas a estar así todo el día o prefieres que te ataque? -dijo Kagura, sacando a Rebecca de sus pensamientos.

-Em, sí. Invoco a mi Princesa de Fuego (ATK/1300; DEF/1500) en posición de ataque y a mi Hada de la Inyección (ATK/400; DEF/1500) en posición de defensa. Ahora termino mi turno.

-Uso mi carta mágica Dios Antenmaru y con su efecto te quito 500 puntos de vida y los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos suben a 200.

Kagura/2000 Rebecca/1500

Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo que así son las cosas. ¡Princesa de Fuego, ataca a su Bala Roja!

La Princesa de Fuego atacó a Bala Roja y ambas fueron eliminadas. Ni Kagura ni Rebecca perdieron puntos de vida.

-Ahora es mi turno. Invoco a Mademoiselle Saigou (ATK/1200; DEF/1400) y a La Cortesana de la Muerte (ATK/1000; DEF/650) en posición de ataque y utilizo el poder especial de Musashi el Bárbaro, que indica que mis monstruos de atributo Viento ganan otros 500 puntos de ataque.

_**Bien hecho, Kagura **_-dijo la cortesana rubia.

_Lo ha hecho de nuevo_, pensó Rebecca al escuchar a la mujer hablar.

-Pongo otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-¡Bien! Invoco a mi Sirena Curadora (ATK/1500; DEF/800) en posición de ataque y uso mi Tifón Espacial Místico que destruye tus cartas trampa. Con eso termino mi turno.

Kagura vio con los ojos bien abiertos cómo desaparecía su carta trampa. Parecía ser que esto del Duelo de Monstruos no era un jueguito de cartas tan ordinario después de todo.

-Invoco a mi Pelado Justiciero (ATK/1950; DEF/850) y al Ninja del Curry (ATK/1100; DEF/100) en posición de ataque. ¡Ahora ve, Pelado Justiciero! ¡Ataca a esa sirena p***!

-¡¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?! ¡¿Y qué diablos acabas de decir de mi sirena?! -gritó Rebecca exasperada.

_**¡Muere en nombre de todos los pelados del universo! **_-gritó El Pelado Justiciero, antes de mandarle una estocada a la sirena con el paraguas.

-Le dije p*** -dijo Kagura.

-¡Sigo sin entender lo que dijiste! -dijo Rebecca.

-Dije que era una p...

-Bueno, basta. Ya no hace falta que lo repitas.

Kagura/2000, Rebecca/1050

Rebecca estaba furiosa. No sólo esta chica desconocida la estaba venciendo, sino también la estaba dejando en ridículo. Pero aún era muy pronto para abrir la boca.

-Invoco a mi Dragón del Brillo (ATK/1900; DEF/1600) en posición de ataque y uso mi hechizo Pendiente Negro que le otorga a mi dragón 500 puntos más de ataque. Y por último coloco una carta boca abajo -jugó Rebecca.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno. ¡Cortesana de la Muerte, ataca a su Hada de la Inyección! -exclamó Kagura. La cortesana, dando un salto en el aire, lanzó sus kunais en dirección al hada, y la destruyó.

-Y ahora pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-¡Ahora voy yo! -exclamó Rebecca -. ¡Dragón del Brillo, ataca a su Ninja del Curri!

_**Lo lamento, jefa. Va a tener que continuar sin mí. Recuérdeme como el valeroso guerrero que fui **_-dijo el monstruo antes de desintegrarse.

Kagura/1200, Rebecca/1050

-¡Zuraaaaaaaaaaa! -gritó Kagura dramáticamente.

_**No es Zura, es Ninja del Curry **_-dijo Kura, desde el cementerio.

Rebecca, sin saber cómo reaccionar a la escena, sintió una gran gota de sudor bajándole por la sien.

-Emm, ¿vas a jugar?

Kagura le lanzó una mirada determinada.

-No tengo idea de que carta usar, así que juega tú -dijo Kagura, con demasiada honestidad.

-¡¿Por qué lo dices con cara tan confiada?! -casi gritó Rebecca.

-Como sea, ¡Dragón del Brillo, ataca a Tama!

_**¿Habrá gasolina de la buena en el cementerio? **_-se preguntó Tama, antes de ser pulverizada por el poderoso rugido del dragón-

-¡No! ¡Tama!

-Jajaja, sólo te queda tu Pelado como se llame y no tiene los suficientes puntos de ataque para vencer a mi dragón, ¿que harás? -dijo Rebecca, burlonamente.

Kagura la miró con rabia, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

_**No te esfuerces demasiado, hija. Déjale que me ataque y juega en el próximo turno **_-le dijo el Pelado Justiciero a Kagura, con tono solemne.

Kagura lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso, padre!

_¿Padre...? _-repitió Rebecca en su mente.

_**Tan sólo hazlo. Confía en mí. Aún hay una posibilidad de salir adelante.**_

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Kagura, ignorando todavía a Rebecca.

El Pelado Justiciero simplemente la miró con firmeza, y Kagura asintió algo insegura.

-¡Bien! Uso mi carta hechizo Morinosuke el Cazador, quien me permite sacar dos cartas de mi baraja y me da 200 ptos. de vida. -Kagura, luego de pensárselo por un minuto, llegó a la resolución de cómo sería su siguiente jugada.

Kagura/1400; Rebecca/1050

_**Ey, hermana, utilízanos a mí y a Abuto juntos. Nuestras cartas no lo dicen, pero si nos juntamos ambos en combate crearemos un ataque muy fuerte que una nuestros ptos. de ataque. **_-Una voz muy familiar le dijo.

Kagura entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y cómo no sé si ésta es una de tus sucias trampas, hermano estúpido? -preguntó Kagura, negándose a creer en alguien que le ocasionó tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

_**Kagura, sé que no confías en tu hermano, y no te culpo, de veras **_-dijo el padre de Kagura desde el cementerio.

_**Pero por esta vez, cree en él **_-terminó de decir.

Kagura estaba indecisa. Confiaba en las palabras de su padre, pero desde luego no en las de su hermano. Finalmente se decidió:

-Ahora invoco a Kamui El Pirata y a Abuto el Otro Pirata en posición de ataque. ¡Ambos, ataquen!

_**Te voy a matar**_ -dijo Kamui, sonriendo.

_**Vamos allá, Kamui**_ -dijo Abuto, flexionando las rodillas.

-¡Ey, espera! No puedes hacer eso -exclamó Rebecca, sin comprender exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sí que puedo. ¡Ahora vayan, monstruos, fusionen sus ataques!

Lo que sucedió a continuación, agarró totalmente desprevenida a Rebecca. Rebecca vio que ambos saltaban en el aire y luego una luz. Una luz dorada y destellante apareció y desintegró a su Dragón del Brillo. Y sus ptos. de vida reducieron a cero.

-¡Gané! ¡Ahora serás mi cierva! -dijo Kagura con malicia.

Rebecca aún no lo entendía y preguntó:

-Pero...¿cómo?

-¿Cómo? Sencillo, simplemente mis monstruos fusionaron ambos ataques. Y como Kamui tenía 2500 y Abuto 2400 ptos. de ataque, el ataque que te mandé fue de 4900. No sólo destruí tu dragón sino que también conseguí quitarte tus 1050 ptos. de vida restantes -explicó Kagura.

Rebecca abrió bien los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca he escuchado de un poder como ese!

-Ahora sí lo has escuchado. Y este estómago no se va a llenar por sí solo. ¡Ve y cómprame un sukonbo en el mercado! -le ordenó Kagura, haciendo que Rebecca entre en razón.

-Oh, sí. La maldita apuesta...

* * *

Rebecca, no literalmente, por supuesto, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Aún sentía la cara roja por la humillación y la verguenza que sintió allí tras haber conocido a Kagura. No sólo la había derrotado, sino también que se había burlado de ella y de Yugi y la había mandado a comprarle sukonbo como si fuese su esclava. Aunque de hecho esa fue la apuesta asique no le importó mucho. Se burló de ella y Yugi. Esa era la cuestión.

_Si cree que saldrá limpia de esto, se equivoca. Me vengaré aunque sea lo último que haga_, pensó.

Kagura ahora estaba en el 1° puesto de las personas a las que decididamente iba a derrotar. Tenía la mira puesta en ella y nisiquiera Tea le importaba ahora.

**N/A: Recuerden que Rebecca comparte cierta rivalidad con Tea.**

Ahora mismo estaba saliendo del mercado tras haber comprado el sukonbo, y de casualidad se encontró con alguien que por nada del mundo hubiese querido ver en ese momento.

-Ey, Rebecca, ¿eres tú? -preguntó la voz conocida.

Rebecca se dio la vuelta lentamente, y vio allí parado a Duke.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Duke? -preguntó Rebecca con frialdad.

-Ey, no es esa la manera en la que deberías hablarme después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Veo que estás roja, ¿sucedió algo?

Rebecca bajó la mirada.

-Nada importante -murmuró.

Duke la miró con preocupación pero intentó desviarse del tema.

-Hoy en el mercado conocí a alguien con unas cartas muy peculiares...-empezó a decir Duke, mientras caminaban.

Al escuchar eso, Rebecca alzó la mirada y lo miró con consternación.

-Es del mismo colegio al que va Yugi y los otros. Se llamaba Shimura Shinpachi.

Al oír eso, Rebecca se escandalizó.

-¡¿SHINPACHI!? ¿TE REFIERES AL NOVIO DE KAGURA?

Duke se llevó las manos a las orejas con fastidio.

-No seas tan ruidosa. ¿Quién es Kagura, de todos modos?

La mirada de Rebecca se ensombreció.

-Una chica que conocí hoy. Preferiría no hablar de ella pero puedo decirte que ella también tenía unas cartas muy extrañas.

Duke la miró con confusión.

-¿Tú crees...?

-Sí. Sin duda esos dos son parte de alguna organización secreta. O quizás trabajan para Pegasus o alguno de esos frikis egipcios.

Duke no lo pudo evitar y se rio.

-Ey, ¡no te rías! ¡Esto es serio! -le espetó Rebecca.

Duke se tranquilizó.

-Realmente tienes una increíble imaginación, Rebecca. -Optó una expresión más seria. -Pero puede ser posible, sin duda. Luego de haber visto las cartas de ese chico...realmente no sé qué pensar.

-¿Crees que se lo deberíamos decir a Yugi? -preguntó Rebecca.

La expresión de Duke se emsombreció.

-Aún no sé...

* * *

Gintoki estaba merodeando por el patio trasero del hotel en el que se hospedaba, pensando en lo que el autor gorila le había dicho en la carta que le envió.

**Escena retrospectiva...**

_Gintoki estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando sus cartas de duelo, cuando de pronto un destello de luz fugaz apareció frente suyo. __Gintoki, alarmado, se paró de un salto y vio que en el suelo había una carta. En ella estaba escrito:_

_**De: Sorachi**_

_**Para: Yorozuya**_

_Sin pensarlo, Gintoki abrió la carta y leyó su contenido._

_**Queridos Yorozuya:**_

_**Lamento decir que esto es más serio de lo que creí y quizás nos tardemos más tiempo en solucionar todo este rollo. Como saben, les di en persona a cada uno de ustedes un mazo de cartas. No tuve tiempo de explicarles cómo es el juego, asique, como ya se habrán dado cuenta les metí en la cabeza un chip con las instrucciones del juego, de modo que no sería necesario explicarles. Pero hay algo que me olvidé de decirles y es un secreto que sólo el protagonista de este anime sabe. El secreto para vencer en cada duelo. El secreto definitivo.**_

_Gintoki tragó saliva para lo que venía a continuación._

_**Inventarse jugadas es esencial para todo duelista.**__** Lo que sucede es que son todos idiotas y siguen las descripciones de sus cartas al pie de la letra. No digo que deban inventarse cualquier efecto al jugar sus cartas, pero sean creativos. Eso les ayudará.**_

_**PD: Destruyan esta carta al terminar de leerla.**_

_Gintoki la terminó de leer y la destruyó. No porque Sorachi lo decía, sino por rabia._

_-AARGH, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE SECRETO JUGABILÍSTICO ES ESTE? NO ME DIGAN QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO EL PROTAGONISTA DE ESTE ANIME ES UN SIMPLE TRAMPOSO QUE HACE CUALQUIER COSA CON SUS CARTAAS._

**Fin de la escena retrospectiva...**

_Supongo que tendré que decirle esto a Kagura y a Shinpachi cuando vuelvan_, pensó Gintoki, cuando de pronto alguien le tapó la nariz con un trapo y se desplomó en el suelo.


	8. Secuestro y viejos enemigos

Luego de hacer las compras, Shinpachi volvió a su habitación del hotel y se encontró a Kagura comiendo algunos dulces que Gintoki había guardado en el refrigerador portátil. Aquello no le sorprendió para nada.

-He vuelto, Kagura-chan. ¿Dónde está Gin-san? -preguntó mirando a ambos lados de la habitación.

Kagura se dio la vuelta.

-No sé. Supongo que está tan deprimido que se fue a emborrachar a algún lado.

-¡No digas eso, Kagura-chan! No creo...bueno de hecho si es posible -admitió.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo? -preguntó Kagura con restos de chocolate en la cara.

Shinpachi largó una bocanada de aire con los ojos cerrados y se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo, ya volverá. Démosle un rato y si no regresa vamos a buscarlo.

-Bien -asintió Kagura y siguió en lo suyo.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Gintoki al despertar, fue un molesto dolor de cabeza. No era como si nunca los hubiese padecido antes, por supuesto. Beber da tanto placer como disgusto, pensaba. Y ese agudo dolor de cabeza y pérdida de memoria era un buen ejemplo.

Luego escuchó algunas voces. Gintoki se hizo una nota mental de que aún parecían no haberse percatado de su despertar. Pero al intentar moverse, descubrió que estaba atado a unas sogas.

_Mierda, y además no tengo mi espada_, maldijo Gintoki, mentalmente.

Gintoki cerró los ojos e intentó tocar un punto de su mente para tranquilizarse. Visualizó una botella de leche de fresas y un gigantesco helado de todos los sabores dulces del mundo. Aquella imagen lo relajó y luego se concentró en escuchar las voces, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-_¿Crees que Arkana derrotará a este tipo? -_preguntó uno de ellos.

-_Jojojo. No sabría que decir, nunca en mi vida he escuchado de este tipo...¿cómo era que se llamaba?_

_-__**Sakata Gintoki**_ -dijo una voz oscura y serpenteante.

Al oírla, de repente los músculos de Gintoki se tensaron. Algo en aquella voz le parecía vagamente familiar. Era pausada y áspera; igual de oscura y con resentimiento guardado como aquella vez cuando el maestro Yoshida Shouyou fue decapitado y Takasugi juró que destruiría al mundo entero con tal de vengar la muerte de su maestro.

_**Mantente cauto**_, dijo de repente Takasugi en su mente. _**Este tipo no se viene con nada bueno. Será mejor que encuentres alguna manera de matarlo.**_

_Deja de invadir mi mente con tus pensamientos escabrozos, Takasugi_, dijo Gintoki al tiempo que abría un ojo.

-_Oh...mira quien se levantó. ¿Dormiste bien? -_preguntó un tipo con el rostro oculto tras una capucha.

Gintoki, al verlo, apretó los dientes.

-_**Levántenlo **_-dijo el supuesto Arkana.

De repente, un par de manos gigantescas sujetaron a Gintoki por los hombros y lo hiceron levantarse con rudeza.

-¡Ey, ey! No deberían tratar así a sus mayores, es de mal gusto -dijo Gintoki con fastidio, ignorando una vez más lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Oh! Parece que a este tipo le gusta hacerce el gracioso, ¿no es cierto, jefe? -dijo una voz chillona. Gintoki no le pudo ver la cara porque la capucha le ocultaba el rostro. Gintoki se dirigió al supuesto jefe que era un tipo vestido de payaso diabólico (según como pensaba Gintoki).

-Miren, si lo que quieren es que les de los resultados de los exámenes de Historia o que les suba la nota de concepto, lo lamento pero no lo haré. No permitiré que me rebajen de esa manera. Pero si quieren les puedo dar resúmenes por una cuota de 100 yenes por mes, pagado en efectivo, no en tarjeta de crédito.

-No queremos nada de tí. Nuestro jefe quiere jugar contigo un duelo -dijo otro de los tipos encapuchados.

Gintoki lo miró con sus característicos ojos de pescado muerto y con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que me secuestraron y me trajeron a este mugriento callejón, sólo porque querían jugar un jueguito? ¿Qué quieren jugar? ¿Al UNO? -dijo Gintoki, y de la nada sacó un mazo de cartas coloridas y extrañas para los tipos encapuchados.

-¿Qué diablos es el UNO? -preguntó uno de ellos con verdadera curiosidad.

A eso, Arkana lo miró con severidad y luego se dirigió a Gintoki.

-_**No pienses hacerte el listo conmigo. Sabes muy bien de que hablo...**_ -pero Arkana no pudo terminar la oración, cuando vio que Gintoki estaba apartado en una esquina, y sus "secuaces" estaban sentados en ronda aprendiendo las reglas del UNO.

-Tengo una duda, Sakata-san, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer cuando se me terminan las cartas? ¿O directamente gano? -alzó la mano uno de ellos.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, Jimmy. A lo largo del juego debes intentar pasar desapercibido, y que los demás jugadores no se den cuenta de cuantas cartas te quedan. Esto que digo es porque, una vez que se te terminan las cartas, debes gritar "¡UNO!" antes de que los demás lo hagan. Si eres el primero en gritar "¡UNO!" ganas el juego, pero si alguien más grita "¡UNO!", entonces debes agarrar siete cartas y seguir el juego.

-Muchas gracias, Sakata-san. Desde ahora me llamaré Jimmy, ya que nunca nadie se molestó en darme un nombre -lo dijo con cierta tristeza.

Gintoki asintió y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Bien, entonces tu serás Jimmy 1, tú Jimmy 2, tú Jimmy 3, y tu Jimmy 4. Serán el Cuarteto Jimmyástico.

Los encapuchados se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con energía.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sakata-san!

-_**¡USTEDES! PERO, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? ¡PAREN DE IGNORARME! **_- estalló Arkana.

Los encapuchados lo miraron con cierto regocijo, pero se acercaron hacia el lado de Arkana.

-Lo lamentamos, Sakata-san. El trabajo llama.

Gintoki se encogió de hombros.

-Ni lo mencionen.

Ignorando el intercambio, Arkana sacó dos discos de duelo; uno se lo pasó a Gintoki y el otro se lo pasó por encima del brazo.

Gintoki lo vio con desconcierto y preguntó:

-Emm...¿se supone que me lo debo poner por el brazo, no?

-_**Hazlo de una buena vez**_ -dijo Arkana con enfado.

Gintoki le obedeció e imitó a Arkana colocando la baraja en un bajorelieve.

-_**¡HORA DEL DUELO! **_-gritó Arkana y el mundo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro.

Gintoki abrió bien los ojos.

-¿Pero qué diablos es esto?

Arkana le sonrió.

-_**Estás en el Reino de las Sombras. Esto es un verdadero duelo. El perdedor se quedará aquí por siempre.**_

Gintoki frunció el cejo.

-Ey, ey, ¿para qué llegar tan lejos por un juego de cartas?

Arkana dejó de sonreir.

-_**Empezaré yo.**_


End file.
